


The Obstacles

by damianwayne



Series: Breaking Up Comes With Obstacles [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Multi, creek is more of a side ship btw...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damianwayne/pseuds/damianwayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breaking up is harder than it seems. Every time Craig and Tweek try to break up, another couple steals their spotlight. These are the stories of the obstacles, that interrupt them every time they try to break up.<br/>(Side story from 'Breaking Up Sucks', you don't need to read that one though. It's just useful for the timeline)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Second Obstacle

**Author's Note:**

> i told in my fic "Breaking Up Sucks" before that i started to write the other couple's stories too! it was mostly bc i already finished that fic and was still so hung up on it and wanted to write about the other's too...

By now it had been already a routine. Butters was no longer afraid that their parents might catch them, okay, he still was, but according to him he didn't care anymore. When it was about midnight and Kenny was climbing up that tree that brought him up to Butters' window, he sometimes wondered why he was doing this.

Why was he going through all this trouble? He could seriously die from this one day, not that it really mattered since he came back all the time anyways. The tree scratched him and he was glad for his fat orange parka. By the time he was finally able to reach for Butters' window, which was wide open for him, he remembered again why he was doing this.

Kenny climbed over to the window and jumped through it in Butters' room. He had been doing this so many times now and he still wondered how it had happened. How has it lead up to this? He knew the answer, though it had taken them months. No, years.

Butters and him have known each other since they were little kids and it was just recently that they started getting closer. About at the end of grade eleven, that was when they had talked with each other at a party at Bebe's during the spring and Kenny had been high and drunk but Butters probably hasn't noticed.

It took them three months more until they became so close that Butters visiting him at work and bringing him lunch was just as naturally like Kenny climbing through his window at night just to lay there, talk with him and then disappear again.

And it was about a two weeks ago that Kenny realized he had feelings for him. He had been in denial first, not wanting to admit that he was. It wasn't just that he didn't want to have feelings. Kenny was known for being 'a good lay' and Butters was so innocent, Kenny was sure he was still a virgin and had probably only had been kissed.

It wasn't just that, it was also because this was _Butters_. He could somehow not be able to tell anyone about this, but he didn't care, not really. Nobody knew about them being this close to each other, nobody knew that Kenny liked crawling under Butters' sheets and cuddling the other boy until he fell asleep. He didn't really mind, this was their little secret.

"Hi, Ken,“ Butters greeted him. He was already in his bed, wearing his pyjamas (yes, that boy still wore pyjamas which was just adorable and Kenny could kiss him for it). Kenny closed the window behind him and then took off his shoes and jacket before slipping next to Butters.

"You're freezing!“ Butters hissed as Kenny pushed off his socks and pressed his cold feet against Butters'.

Kenny grinned. "You should warm me up then. It's freezing outside.“

"Oh, geez, you shouldn't come over then when it's so cold!“, Butters said and then hugged him tightly to his body. Kenny had been half joking when he had said this, but now here he was, his head against Butters' chest and feeling the other boy's arms around him. He didn't dare to breath as he slowly hugged Butters' back and pressed him against his body.

"Ken?“

"Yeah?“, Kenny asked, his face buried in Butters' shirt and his eyes closed.

"It's my birthday in less than five minutes.“

"I know,“ Kenny said. "I, uh, don't have your present with me though.“ He had saved some money for this day and wanted to take him out for dinner or something.

"Oh, no! You don't have to get me anything!“, Butters quickly said.

"Of course I do,“ Kenny insisted. "We're friends, right? Friends get each other stuff for birthday.“

"Uh, I guess.“

Kenny looked up to Butters and then smiled tiredly. "Did you wish for something in particular? From your parents, maybe?“

Butters stared at him, his lips parted and his blue eyes glowing. He looked so soft and Kenny had to fight the urge to touch the boy. He really wasn't good for him, Butters deserved so much better.

"N-no, not from my parents.“

"Oh? But you do wish for something, right?“

Butters nodded and Kenny grinned. "Maybe from me?“

"Yes,“ Butters confessed and Kenny held his breath again and didn't dare to move.

"Okay, what is it? I hope it's not too expensive,“ he joked, but he already sensed what was coming. It wasn't only that he had feelings for Butters, he was pretty sure the other boy returned his feelings. It was just that Kenny didn't know if this was a good idea.

What if he hurt Butters? Or worse, what if Butters hurt him? Kenny had never felt this vulnerable before and Butters could actually destroy him and clutch his heart. But this was Butters and Kenny knew he would never do this.

"Kiss me,“ Butters whispered against his ear and Kenny's heart raced.

Fuck. He took a deep breath and parted his lips. He really wanted to but he was about to freak out. Butters wanted him to kiss him! He had imagined what it'd be like, but he had never thought that it'd be like this. Kenny didn't know what to do despite having kissed plenty of girls and boys too. He was the experienced one, but right now he couldn't move and felt so fucking nervous.

"I- uh, fuck, Butters,“ he said. Where was the usual over confidental Kenny who made sex jokes?

The clock beside them beeped for a little bit, indicating that it was midnight. "Happy birthday me,“ Butters said in a sweet voice with a smile on his lips before leaning in and kissing Kenny on the lips. It was just short and soft and Kenny still wasn't able to react.

"Was that okay?“, Butters asked him.

"What? Fuck, yes, Jesus,“ Kenny nodded. "That was more than okay. I've been wanting to do that for a while.“

"I figured.“ Butter's cheeks darkened. "Why didn't you do it then, Ken?“

Kenny came closer to the other boy and stroke with his thumb over Butters' lips, parting them slightly. "I was too afraid,“ he confessed before he kissed Butters' again, this time much longer.

 

 

 

 

"I should get going,“ Kenny said.

"It's six am!“, Butters chirped. "You don't  _ have  _ to go yet.“

"Yes, I do,“ Kenny replied and sat up. He searched for his shirt since he was shirtless, but Butters put his hand on Kenny's chest and pushed him down gently before pulling him into a deep and hot kiss.

Kenny moaned against his boyfriend's mouth. "Butters, really. You know I want to stay.“

"Then stay,“ Butters' whispered. His breath was hot against Kenny's ear and his hand was working itself under Kenny's boxer shorts. Kenny let out a groan and put his hands on Butters' shoulders. He wanted to push the boy away, but then his eyes laid on Butters' light blue ones and Kenny couldn't hold it in and kissed him roughly. His boyfriend squirmed and Kenny could feel him smile against his lips.

Over the time that they've been dating now, for a total of two months in which Kenny had sneaked up to his room almost every night, he had learned some things about Butters Stotch. 1. He was a kinky little bastard, 2. he _loved_ cross-dressing and role plays and 3. Butters' was very loud when it came to his moans and screams.

Kenny always had to put his hand or lips over Butters' mouth to muffle his screams or instructed him to bite down the pillow since they didn't want his parents to wake up and catch them. But when they were at the McCormick's home, where no one even cared anyways, Butters screams came alive under Kenny's touches.

He really haven't seen this coming, but he loved it, he loved the way Butters' was not embarrassed to tell him what he wanted and how _much_ he wanted and loved it. The dirty talk was still Kenny's expertise, but he really didn't mind it when Butters decided to switch things up and be dominant.

"I love you,“ Butters moaned against Kenny's neck.

"I love you too.“ Kenny tried to keep his breath down. "We don't have much time though.“

"Let me suck you off,“ Butters begged. "Please?“

How could he say no to that boy? Well, Kenny had done that plenty of times only because he loved hearing Butters begging for him. Oh, and how Butters got off of that too.

"Okay, but be quick,“ Kenny said, his fingers tugging Butters' hair while the boy went down on him.

"Butters?“, a voice appeared. "Your mother is sick, help me do breakfast.“ The door opened and there he was. Butters' father, Mr. Stotch, that they've been trying to avoid for months.

Butters' and Kenny immediately jerked away from each other, Kenny quickly pulling up his shorts.

"Butters!“, his father shouted, his face turning red.

"O-oh, I can explain!“, Butters begged. But there really wasn't any explaining. There was Kenny, lying half naked on his son's bed, his clothes sprawled all over the floor and Butters' also stripped down to his underwear.

"Young man! Who even are you? And with that McCormick kid?!“

Obviously his father knew about Kenny's reputation and if not it already settled him off that Kenny was a guy and also poor.

"I love him!“, Butters blurted out.

"Get out of here!“, Butters' father screamed at Kenny, who quickly got up and dressed. Fuck, this was not happening.

"Mr. Stotch, calm down. I really love your son and-“

"Be quiet! Get out of my house! And you, young man,“ he turned to Butters' and narrowed his eyes. "You're such a disappointment! Don't you ever think about your mother? About me? You're so selfish!“

"I-I'm so sorry,“ Butters said and looked down.

Butters' parents were such abusive assholes and Kenny just wanted to hug his boyfriend right now. His father shouldn't talk to him like this!

"Sir-“

"Will you go now?!“

"No, I won't go,“ Kenny said. He didn't want to let Butters here with his parents when they haven't resolved anything. He wasn't going to leave him when he needed him most.

Mr. Stotch stormed off the door and Kenny was almost fully dressed. He turned to Butters and touched his cheek. "Everything will be okay,“ he promised. "I love you, you know that. We'll be alright, you'll be alright.“

"I-I don't know, Ken,“ Butters whimpered.

"I promise,“ Kenny said and kissed him softly on the mouth. Then suddenly there was a gun shot, the bullet crashing right next to Kenny in the wall. Kenny jumped up- he could have died! Okay, he would come back soon, but that wasn't the point. The point was that Butters' father was standing in the doorway with a fucking _gun_.

"Get out of here!“

"Fuck!“, Kenny hissed. "Really, can't we talk about this-“

Another gun shot that only missed Kenny by an inch.

"Go,“ Butters said. "I'll call you!“

"No-“

"Listen to him,“ the man said and Kenny shuddered. He opened the window and jumped out of it to the tree.

 

"I still can't believe you and Butters are fucking,“ Stan said.

"It's- it's not like _that_.“ If Kenny wouldn't feel so helpless and scared, he would've probably made a stupid comment about that. "It's more than that. I really love him, Stan. You don't understand.“

"Why wouldn't I understand?“, Stan asked him. "I have a girlfriend, you know.“

"You _had_ a girlfriend,“ Kyle corrected him.

"Uh, yeah.“ Stan nodded. "I _had_ a girlfriend.“

"You never loved her anyways!“, Kenny snapped.

"I was together with Wendy for _three_ years! Of course I loved her!“, Stan shouted. "Just because you're scared of losing Butters doesn't mean you can let everything out on me. And don't tell me who I love or don't love.“

"Sorry.“ Kenny sighed. Stan was right, he was letting everything out on the people around him. He was just so scared for Butters. Plus, he bet he was right and Stan never really had any feelings for Wendy. Not the way he felt for Butters. Maybe he did have those feelings for Kyle, but those two were idiots and didn't talk about those.

Suddenly, Kenny's phone started ringing. It was an unknown number and when he picked it up, he heard sobs from the other side. "Butters?“, he asked.

"Ken,“ the boy said, his voice weak.

"Butters! Where are you? Are you okay?“

"I-I'm at your house,“ he said. "Nobody's there.“

"I'll come! Just wait for me, okay? I'm going to be there soon! I love you!“ Kenny didn't want to end the call, but it was better since he was going to run now. Without telling his two friends where he was going, he started running. Soon, Stan and Kyle followed him quickly.

"Dude, what happened?“

"He's at my house,“ Kenny shouted. It took him so fucking long to get there and Kenny prayed he wouldn't slip and fucking die on his way to Butters. At least Stan and Kyle were there to help him out then.

When he finally arrived at his home, Butters was sitting in front of the door. His eyes and nose were red and he was freezing. When he saw Kenny, he stood up.

Kenny ran towards him, throwing his arms around his boyfriend and sliding his hands through Butters' hair. The boy responded by clinging onto him tightly and pressing his face against Kenny's shoulder. He was _shaking._

"K-Ken,“ he cried.

"Sh, it's okay, Butters. I'm here, I'm here, it's going to be okay,“ Kenny whispered and pulled him even closer. He didn't want to let Butters go anymore. In this moment he promised to himself to never let this boy go, no matter what happened.

"I was so scared,“ Butters sobbed.

"I know,“ Kenny said. „I was, too.“

"I'm so... so sorry. My father was not nice to you, pointing with his gun and all at you.“

"That's not why I was scared,“ Kenny said. Okay, he admitted that that part had been scary too. "I was scared for you. I thought I'd never see you again or they'd hurt you or made you stay away from me.“

"They tried to,“ Butters said. "B-but I wasn't letting them. I had to run away, Kenny. Oh god, I ran away! I can never go back there! I'll be grounded for a lifetime! But I couldn't just make them do it, I can't stay away from you. So I... I climbed out of the window...“

"What?!“, Kenny yelled. "That was fucking dangerous! You could've died!“

"You do it all the time,“ Butters said.

"Yes, but that's different.“ _I'm immortal, I can't fucking die._ He didn't say that though and just went back to hugging him. "I'm so glad you're okay. I love you, I love you, please don't ever scare me like that ever again.“

"I'm sorry, Ken. I promise I w-won't.“

"It's not your fault! Stop apologizing.“

"Okay.“ Butters nodded and stroke Kenny's back when he noticed Stan and Kyle standing behind them awkwardly, watching their reunion. „Oh, hi there.“ He wasn't really embarrassed, Kenny noticed, as he finally let Butters go. He was still holding his hands though.

"Uh... We're glad you're okay,“ Kyle said.

"Yeah, that was really brave of you,“ Stan agreed.

"Thank you guys for helping me look for him,“ Kenny said. "Seriously, I would've probably freaked out if it wasn't for you.“

"It's nothing,“ Kyle said. "We, uh, should get going then.“

They said their good byes before walking off the McCormick's property.

"Come, let's go inside, you're freezing,“ Kenny said and Butters chuckled. "What?“

"Usually you're the one freezing,“ Butters answered and Kenny grinned and kissed his boyfriend's nose while he took out the keys from his jacket to open the door.

"Looks like I have to be the one to warm you up now,“ he said.

 

They went to school together and Kenny was holding Butters' hand the whole time: on their way to the bus station, while they were sitting in the school bus, walking through the school halls. It was no longer a secret and Kenny was happy. He had always wanted to be able to walk this hall down with his boyfriend with him.

People were giving them weird looks, but Kenny didn't care. He had Butters by his side now, _finally_ and he wasn't going to let that boy go any time soon. Or ever. When they had to part because they attempted different classes, Kenny walked him to class.

"You don't have to do this,“ Butters said. "You'll just be late to your class.“

"I don't care,“ Kenny said. "I just want to spend as much time with you as possible.“

Butters smiled at him and kissed him, it was just a quick peck on the lips, but Kenny wasn't having any of that. They stopped before the door to Butters' class and he pushed the smaller boy against the wall next to it to give him one _real_ goodbye kiss. They were seeing each other in less than two hours again anyways, but even thinking of being apart from him for so long was horrible.

Kenny pushed his tongue inside Butters' mouth who was pulling down Kenny's hood to grip in his hair and kissed him back with the same passion and want. Kenny's hands trailed down Butters' back and he slid them in the back pocket of his boyfriend's jeans, giving him a squeeze to which Butters sighed against his lips and then bit down on Kenny's lower lip slightly.

Fuck.

Somebody cleared their throat behind them and Kenny really didn't want to stop their make out session, but Butters pushed him away slightly.

"Hi there, Kyle.“

"You're going to be late,“ the redhead said. "Both of you.“

"I don't fucking care,“ Kenny sad, turning back to his boyfriend and just as he wanted to kiss him again, Kyle sighed and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Come on, Butters, you don't want to be late, do you?“

Butters flushed and nodded quickly. "No! I'll come! See you later, Ken!“ He smiled at his boyfriend and followed Kyle through the door.

Kenny kicked against the bin next to the door out of frustration and then walked to his class.

Lunch break involved Butters almost sitting on his fucking lap. He had pulled the boy on it and was surprised when Butters didn't even protested. He had even started chuckling before throwing his arm around Kenny's shoulders and kissing him softly.

"Look? I told you!,“ Kyle said, sitting down next to them.

"You're right, man,“ Stan agreed. "You two are so gross.“

"Thanks,“ Kenny said, sticking out his tongue to them.

"No, seriously. Stop,“ Stan said.

"I'm sorry, Stan,“ Butters apologized, but he hasn't really gotten down from Kenny's lap.

"No, we're not. It's not my fault _you two_ can't make sweet love,“ Kenny replied and tugged at Butter's collar, indicating for the other boy to look at him again and kissing him.

"What the fuck is this?!“, Cartman asked, as he arrived. "I'm not going to sit here while these two fags are getting it on!“

Kyle rolled his eyes. "Cartman-“

"I really don't like saying this, but for once I agree with him,“ Stan said.

"Actually, I meant you and Kyle!“ Cartman burst out laughing.

"Oh, how clever,“ Kyle hissed and went back to eating his lunch.

Cartman shook his head. "No, seriously. I'm not homophobic, but can't you guys go somewhere else? This is seriously disgusting, I can't eat.“

"You can _always_ eat,“ Kenny replied.

"That's true, but it doesn't make this any less disgusting. Ew, I still can't believe you are fucking Butters. That's such a downgrade from all the other girls you've fucked?“

Kenny really wanted to punch him for this comment, but that meant letting go of Butters and he really didn't want to do that.

"Trust me, Butters is an upgrade in _every_ way,“ Kenny replied instead, and pulled his boyfriend closer by his waist and demonstrated how great Butters was by kissing him again.

"Kenny! Can you not?“, Kyle asked. Kenny noticed by now, that he and Stan were all embarrassed and their faces flushed red, while Cartman just pretended he had to gag.

"You can imagine this being you,“ Kenny suggested. "Fine, okay, we'll stop. But only because I'm hungry and Butters is too, right?“

"Uh, yeah. I am.“ Butters nodded and slid down from Kenny's lap, a little bit disappointed. Kenny still had his arm around his waist.

"Don't worry, we have plenty of time after school,“ he said close to his boyfriend's ear, but loud enough for all his friends to hear.

"Oh my god,“ Stan said. "Will you be like this all the time now?“

"Let's kick them out,“ Cartman suggested. "We're three against two. All in favor to kick these fags out of the table, raise your hand!“ He raised his hand.

"All in favor to kick Cartman out, raise,“ Kenny replied and Cartman put his hand down.

"Seriously, guys, find a room,“ Kyle said, still embarrassed.

"We will,“ Butters said and laid his hand on Kenny's thigh.

"I don't think I can wait until we get home if you continue teasing me,“ Kenny replied then and grabbed Butters' hand.

"Oh,“ Butters blushed. "I'm sorry, Ken.“

"It's okay, Buttercup.“

" _Buttercup_?“, Cartman asked. "What the fuck is wrong? Why isn't anybody saying anything?!“

Kenny rolled his eyes and turned back to his boyfriend. "How about the locker room?“

"Dude, no way!“, Stan shouted. "I'm there almost every day! Don't fuck in the locker room!“

Kenny laughed. "We already have.“

"I fucking hate you,“ Stan mumbled.

"As if you wouldn't do it with Kyle,“ Kenny said, shrugging.

 

Currently there was a contest who was more frustrating: Craig and Tweek or Stan and Kyle. Stan and Kyle had been leading the race after they had their stupid fight and didn't talk to each other any more. Now that they were _finally_ together, Kenny should probably continue with Mission Craig and Tweek.

Or as he liked to call it, 'Mission Creek'.

Hey, he was just going to proceed with what the Asian girls started! And he was currently so happy it was wrong to not spread it a little bit around.

Butters was laying next to him in his bed, sleepy with messy hair, smeared lipstick and hickeys on his neck. Kenny was glad that he now was finally able to give them Butters because, oh boy, did he love giving Butters hickeys.

"I have to go home soon,“ Butters said. "My curfew...“

"Fuck your curfew,“ Kenny groaned, "you're almost eighteen.“

"I know, but I have to. I don't want them to be angry again, Ken. Plus, I have to get dressed.“

"Maybe shower,“ Kenny suggested. "You smell like sex, your parents wouldn't appreciate that.“

Butters blushed. "They know what we're doing anyways.“

They had sat down with the Stotch a few days ago and talked. Of course Butters' parents were still not okay with this and Kenny wasn't happy to let Butters live with his awful parents again, but he did what his boyfriend wanted to.

Butters still loved his parents in a fucked up way and Kenny wanted Butters to live somewhere better than _here._ He knew Butters also didn't like showering at the McCormick's home because he didn't want to use their water since they only barely were able to pay the bills. And the water was almost _always_ cold.

Kenny had threatened to go to the police and tell them everything he knew about the Stotch's abuse on Butters if they would continue treating him the way they did. It had somehow worked... for now.

"So you wanna go back there looking like you've just been fucked?“, Kenny asked teasing.

Butters bit down on his lower lip and smirked. "Why not?“

"God, you also probably want your parents to fucking catch us for real some time, don't you?“

Butters' face turned darker and he didn't reply.

"You're so fucking kinky,“ Kenny laughed and kissed him. "I love it. Is there even something not to love about you?“

"Yes-“

"Nope.“ He ruffled Butters' hair. "But you're right, maybe you should get going. Don't want my future parents-in-law to hate me more than they already do.“

"P-parent's in law?“, Butters stuttered.

"Yeah,“ Kenny smiled. "Butters McCormick sounds nice, don't you think?“

"Yes,“ Butters admitted. "Though it's not my real name.“

"Leopold McCormick.“ Kenny liked the sound of that too. "Let's be the first high school sweet hearts to get married.“

Butters smile was the best Kenny had seen in his life. It was so wide, so sincere and so full of hope. "Is that a propose?“

"I'll make it more romantic one day, I promise. I don't have a ring though.“

"Oh, no! It's okay! I'd like that!“ Butters giggled and kissed him. "I love you.“

"I love you too,“ Kenny whispered. Maybe some people would call him crazy, making all these promises even though they've only been dating for a few months, but he somehow _knew_ he wasn't going to break them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if u have a bf/gf... dont be LIKE THEM OKAY seriously i usually hate these clingy couples that make out in public. dont be like them. pls i beg yall. but they r cute also its my headcanon that these two love showing their affection everywhere and anytime
> 
> the next chapter will be style btw :)


	2. The Sixth Obstacle

Friday night, nothing special.

It really _shouldn't_ feel special. Kyle was over at Stan's house and going to spend the night. They've done this plenty of times, he should be used to it. And he was, really. He just wasn't used to the way he felt, when he sat next to Stan and they were sitting so close, he felt Stan's thigh on his or when Stan fell asleep during movies and leaned on him.

Kyle had known he was in love with Stan for a long time now. He could say he was watching his best friend from afar, hoping one day he'd realize that he loved Kyle too. There were two things about this that weren't true: He wasn't watching him afar, he was right next to him. Kyle didn't even have to move if he wanted to kiss him, he just had to lean in and press his lips on Stan's.

The other thing was that despite everyone saying that he and Stan were boyfriends and probably already fucking behind everybody's back, Stan was just not interested in him and will never be. He was _so fucking straight._ And he and Wendy had been dating for three years now.

Three years! Since both of them had been fourteen years old and Wendy had been Stan's so many things. Kyle was jealous and he wished he could hate her, but he didn't because Wendy was a great girl. Stan deserved a girl like her, pretty, smart, outspoken, popular, knew what she wanted and on top of all a _girl._

When Kyle had been younger he had wanted to be Stan's first everything and the other way round. But there had been Wendy, stealing Stan's first kiss, his virginity, becoming his first girlfriend, being his first love.

Kyle on the other hand was still a virgin- he was waiting for a certain black haired boy that just didn't get the note-, in the closet and had gotten a few kisses here and them from very few girls and even lesser make outs. None of them had appealed to him, as he had always wished the girls to be Stan.

It wasn't their fault, he just wasn't _attracted_ to them. After Token and Nichole had broken up in ninth grade, Kyle had tried it again and asked her out on a date. It had ended in a short make out session, but he wasn't feeling it and Nichole confessed to him later that she still had feelings for Token. Kyle wished he could've told her that he had feelings for Stan, he just wanted to tell _someone._

But apparently everybody seemed to know it already.

They were in the middle of playing a video game, when Stan got a call. He paused the game and picked up his phone.

"Hey, Wendy.“ He then started fake coughing. "No, I'm fine- not really _fine,_ but you really don't have to come over, I can take care of myself... I'm sorry, I really would've liked to spend the day with you, too... yeah, I know... I will, alright. Okay... Love you.“ He then continued the game.

What had just happened? Kyle paused the game again. "Please don't tell me you did it again.“

"I did what again?“, Stan asked innocently.

"You know what.“

Stan groaned, "I don't know what your problem is.“

"You can't lie to her just to spend your time with me! What did you tell her this time? That you're sick?“

Stan nodded. "Yeah,“ he said. "Really, Kyle. It's not like I'm lying to _you_. Don't you want to spend time with me?“

"But she's your girlfriend!“

"And you're my best friend. Come on, let's continue playing.“

Kyle really didn't like it when Stan ditched Wendy for him. Sure, he really wanted to spend time with him, but it wasn't fair for Wendy. She was a great girl and didn't deserve this. Plus, it felt just so wrong because then Kyle's hopes got up even though he knew it was hopeless. Stan might just like to spend time with him and hang out, but he never wanted to _be_ with him. Not the way Kyle wanted to.

Stan rubbed his foot against Kyle's back. "Come on, dude. Are you angry at me?“

"No,“ Kyle answered. He really wasn't. "Just... don't lie to her, okay? If you don't want to go on a date with her... then just tell her.“

"No way, she'll freak out! And then probably break up or something.“

"If you don't want to spend time with her, why are you even _dating_ her?!“ Kyle had asked himself that so many times. He knew Stan liked Wendy, had since they were kids, but he really didn't believe that Stan loved her. Love was different or at least he told himself that. If that was Stan's way of loving someone, lying to them, then Kyle wasn't sure if he wanted to be loved by him.

"You don't understand,“ Stan said. "You've never had a girlfriend. Not really.“

"Is it the sex?“, Kyle blurted out.

Stan rolled his eyes. "No.“ And the conversation was over. Maybe he did really love her, in a weird way.

 

 

 

It was monday and they were on their way home.

Since Stan had taken him with his car to the school and had football practice, Kyle had been waiting for him.

"Hi,“ Kenny greeted him, when he spotted the boy. He had a cigarette tugged between his lips, his hood was off, his hair messy, his lips swollen and his cheeks red.

"Did you just have-,“ Kyle started, but then cut himself off. He really didn't want to know who it had been this time, Kenny had fooled around with after school. The hickeys along Kenny's neck were also like flash signals. 'Hello, I'm Kenny and I get laid every day by some gal or guy!'

It wasn't surprising that Kenny was so popular, he was handsome. Most people said he was the most attractive boy from their school, but Kyle would say it was Stan. Of course, he was the boy Kyle was in love with. Had been since they were kids.

"Did you know Cartman's car broke down?“

"Really? No way, I have to see that!“

They waited for Stan, who came out, freshly showered, his wet hair dripping on his handsome face and it was _really_ hard for Kyle not to look at him. When they arrived at the parking lot, Cartman's car was in the middle of it and there was Cartman, outside, yelling.

"Your car broke down? On the parking lot at the school?“, Stan asked and laughed.

"Haha, very funny,“ Cartman snapped. "This is fucking bullshit! I have to wait one more hour until they pick it up. What kind of customer service is this? I will fucking complain to their phone service and make sure they fire that blunderer!“

Kyle sighed. Cartman had not changed a lot since they were kids. He has had a growth spurt in tenth grade, making him not fat anymore. He had been just _big_ and tall and kind of intimidating back then. Now his weight was slowly returning, though as far as Kyle knew he was eating less than usual these days.

"Can you give me a ride?“, Cartman asked.

"No way!“, Kyle said.

"Shut up, Kahl!“, Cartman yelled.

"Stan, we're not taking him with us,“ Kyle said.

"What, your girlfriend already deciding for you?“, Cartman asked Stan. "Can't fucking believe this bullshit. You want to make sweet love alone in the backseat of your car, right?“

Stan groaned. "Okay, get in the fucking car, Cartman.“

"What?!“, Kyle asked. He wasn't serious, was he? "He'll probably just fart in the car!“

"Hey!“

"Can you give me a ride too?“, Kenny asked. Stan sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, why not.“

So now they sat all in Stan's car, Kyle on the passenger seat. This reminded him a little bit of the old times, back then when they all had waited at the bus stop to get to the school bus together. It would've been better if Cartman wasn't talking the whole time.

"Can you please shut up?“, Kyle asked after a while.

"What do _you_ want to talk about then? Huh? Right, that's what I thought!“

"We could talk about the ending of Arkham Knight,“ Stan suggested. "We've finally finished it.“

"God, that took you so long!“, Kenny said.

"Arkham Knight?“ Cartman scoffed. "That game is for losers.“

"Have you even finished it?“, Kyle snapped at him.

"Yes, and it was stupid!“

"No, it wasn't. That game was the best of the series so far,“ Stan said. "We played it together last friday.“

"On friday?“, Cartman asked after a while and Stan nodded.

"Yeah, played it through. Was fucking sweet. Right?“ He looked at Kyle, who gave him a small grin.

"Thought you had a date with your girlfriend,“ Cartman said. "Oh wait, right. He's sitting right next to you and you actually had!“

"Can we _please_ kick him out?“, Kyle begged.

 

 

 

"And yes! I was the one who told Wendy all the times you’ve lied to her to bail on her just so you could hang out with your lover boy Kyle. Just accept that you’re fucking gay for him and don’t drag everybody else in it!

I couldn’t just stand by and watch you hurt her, okay? You should have manned up and told her you have the hots for your Jewish fag!“

Kyle was annoyed by this, he always had been. Everyone thought they liked each other or something like that and okay, it was true on Kyle's part. But that was it, Stan was still too fucking straight and even if he and Wendy had broken up, Kyle didn't have a chance with Stan. It was just not going to be.

He also hated how it had become a fucking joke. Nobody noticed that it really did hurt Kyle every time they reduced his feelings for Stan to a punchline.

"Shut up, Cartman!“, Kyle shouted. He had _enough_.

"Seriously, Cartman, shut up!“, Wendy said.

Didn't she make out with him? Kyle didn't understand. He really couldn't understand anyone kissing _Cartman_ anyway, yet alone Wendy Testaburger. Only a few days ago, she had been the girlfriend of Stan! Stan, handsome, tall, fit, football star of their team. They had been perfect, Wendy as the most popular girl and head cheerleader cheering for her boyfriend Stan. They had been dating for three fucking years since middle school even! The only other couple that had lasted so long had been Craig and Tweek. After Wendy and Stan were Clyde and Bebe.

Still, how could she go from Stan to _Cartman_?

"What do you want, Wendy?!“, Cartman crossed his arms. "You know that you like me, just accept it! I’m better than him in every way, he’s in love with Kyle anyways. Every single one of you should just open your fucking eyes and stop being so stupid!“

Wendy took a step forward, her and Cartman only a foot apart now. Her eyes were glowing with anger and then she just turned around, grabbed Bebe and dragged her best friend out of the cafeteria with her.

"You’re just such an idiot, Cartman,“ Stan said.

"I’m the idiot? I’m not the one who let that girl go just because I’m in love with my best friend.“

Kyle groaned. Not _that_ again!

"I’m not in love with Kyle! Why the fuck would I ever love him? I’m not even gay! If anything, then he’s the one who's in love with me!“, Stan shouted.

Kyle had hated people making fun of him and Stan as a couple with passion. He had been okay with it because Stan had been denying them too, and just shrugged and smiled at Kyle later on. He was not okay with Stan making fun of him too. Everyone, everyone but _Stan._

Kyle didn't know what he had been doing, when he jumped off from his seat, turned to Stan and punched him in the face. His fist was burning afterwards and Kyle wanted to shout some more insults at Stan's face or because his hand hurt too much.

"What is going on here?! Boys?“ Mrs. Godfrey walked towards them, but Kyle didn't care.

"I hate you!“, Kyle shouted at Stan, whose hand was touching the place where Kyle had punched him.

"Fuck,“ Stan groaned, holding his nose. Was he _bleeding_? For a moment Kyle wanted to run to him and ask him if he was okay, but then he reminded himself why he couldn't do this. Stan was an asshole.

"These two were fighting about their love,“ Cartman explained. „Just a fight between boyfriends.“

"Shut the fuck up!“, Kyle and Stan shouted at him in unison.

"Boys!“, Mrs. Godfrey yelled. "Go straight to the principal's office!“

"But my fucking nose!“, Stan said.

"Then go to the nurse!“

"I'll go with you!“, Kenny volunteered and then they soon disappeared. Mrs. Godfrey turned to Kyle.

"And you, go to the principal's office. I'm disappointed in you, Mr. Broflovski. I would've seen it coming from Mr. Marsh, but not from you. Such violent behaviour is not tolerated at our school!“

Kyle didn't care at the moment that Mrs. Godfrey, his favorite teacher, probably thought badly of him now or hated him. He just grabbed his backpack and walked off the cafeteria and to the principal's office.

 

 

 

Kyle ignored Stan. No excuses could make this good again.

_If anything then he's the one in love with me!_

He never had thought that one day, Stan would turn against him. These words hurt him more than anything else. It hurt him more than seeing Stan and Wendy kissing or Stan talking about her and telling Kyle about his first time or something like that. No, these words shattered his heart.

He never wanted to see him again. He didn't care that Stan was his best friend. Kyle had respect for himself and really didn't need anyone to tell him to stop sulking and give Stan a chance to apologize.

How can he even apologize for something like that? Nothing he could say could make it undone. Stan knew, probably, he knew that Kyle loved him. Had loved him since they were kids. But how did he notice or had that also been just a joke like all the others cracked about them?

It just wasn't fair! Stan was the biggest asshole, getting up Kyle's hope with telling him he'd rather spend his time with him than his girlfriend, touching him in a way that made Kyle's heart beat faster without even noticing what he was doing to Kyle.

Kyle cursed him and everyone else that had ever made such a comment about them. The weekend passed quickly, a little bit too quick. He really didn't want to go to school again and see Stan. He had done his best to avoid him all weekend, had closed his door and told his parents not to let Stan in. He hadn't replied to any of Stan's texts or calls, Kyle just hasn't even looked at his phone the whole weekend.

There wasn't anything interesting anyways.

When lunch break came, Kyle was scared. What if Stan would approach him? He'd just not listen and turn him down. He sat at their usual table with Cartman, Butters and Kenny. Maybe Stan wasn't going to sit down here because of Cartman.

Stan probably still liked Wendy or else he wouldn't have been so angry when he found out about Cartman and Wendy. Sure, Kyle was still shocked about those news, but he was too busy thinking about his own problems and his grudge against Stan, that he just didn't care.

Kenny and Butters were as awful like always, they were by far the most clingy couple in the world. Butters was also _feeding_ Kenny right now while stealing some kisses between them. Maybe Kyle could've accepted this if those were just short, quick pecks on the lips, but these always ended in a make out session in the middle of the cafeteria.

Cartman had stopped making stupid comments about them and instead made stupid comments about other things, for example him and Stan.

"Are you still heartbroken over your boyfriend?“, he asked.

Kyle really tried to ignore him. He saw Stan looking over the cafeteria with his tray in his hands. Their gazes met for a while until Kyle quickly looked somewhere else. Stan approached Craig's Gangs table and sat down.

Huh, maybe it wouldn't be too hard to avoid his former best friend.

"... and Kyle is still angry at me and doesn't want to talk!“, Stan shouted loud enough for Kyle to hear.

"Shut up, Stan!“, he yelled back. Kyle was furious, his hands in fists and before he could do anything else, someone was approaching him. That certain someone being Craig motherfucking Tucker. He had always been a little bit scary and the way he just wordlessly walked towards him and grabbed Kyle hard by his jacket and forced him to stand up.

"What are you doing, Craig? Let me go!“ Kyle really tried to shrug Craig off but his grip was strong.

"Shut up, Broflovski,“ Craig hissed. "You and your fucking boyfriend will now talk, okay? I’m fucking done with the whole drama you two are causing. Just talk and let me eat in peace and talk with Tweek without being interrupted!“

What the fuck was happening? Why did Craig even care? Kyle had always known him as the passive stoic guy, not someone with such a temper!

"What? No! I’m not going to talk to him! He thinks I’m in love with him anyways,“ Kyle pulled his arm back. He looked quickly at Stan. Had he told Craig to do this? Whatever, it didn't matter anymore. He turned on his heel and tried to go back to his table, but Craig cut off his way.

Trying to go past Craig was hard. He was too fucking tall, with six feet three, not even fully grown. Kyle didn't want to know how tall he might some day be, he already looked ridiculously tall next to his smaller boyfriend Tweek. Craig just turned Kyle around by his shoulders and pushed him towards Stan.

"I don’t care,“ he said. „You two are in love, just admit it.“

"We’re not in love!“, Kyle protested. What, now even _Craig_ believed this bullshit?

Craig just groaned as an answer.

"Kyle, please listen to me. I’m sorry I said that, I don’t think you love me, I was just furious at Cartman and he said all those stupid things and I was just angry, okay! How everyone accuses me of being in love with you or cheating on Wendy with you-" Stan was walking towards him and Kyle just didn't want any of this. He didn't want to be weak again and give in, so Kyle pushed him away.

"Sure, of course you’re angry because of that! So you just said I was in love with you? Being in this stupid mess of you was something I never wanted to be!“ Kyle just wanted to live his life, okay? Be a good student, hang out with his best friend and not be accused of being totally in love with him. Well, it was true, but still he had never wanted _this._

"I know, I’m sorry. I never wanted to drag you into this, okay? I’m really, really sorry, Kyle! I should have never said those things, Cartman shouldn’t have been able to make me so angry. I was just… fed up.“ Stan sighed. „You’re my best friend, dude. You… Everyone thinks we’re gay for each other or something and I just had to _stop_ it, okay?“

"I’m sorry that people think you being in love with me is so horrible!“, Kyle shouted. „It’s not my fault you’re not over Wendy and got so angry that she made out with Cartman! So don’t make me part of it and just let me be since you don’t like the idea of us anymore!“

"Kyle, I never said that! I want to be with you, you’re my best friend!“ Stan looked at him with _this face_. His fucking puppy face that Kyle used to fall for every time, but not this time.

"Yeah, but you hate being called my boyfriend!“

"I mean, we- we aren’t so…“ Stan took his hat off and stroke his back nervously. "I thought you didn’t want it either…“

"You’re so fucking stupid!“, Kyle shouted. "I’ve been in love with you since we were like eleven! The only thing that I hated about those accusations was that they weren’t true!“

The whole cafeteria suddenly was tired. If not everyone had listened to their fight earlier, then they sure as hell were doing it now. Kyle gasped. Fuck, did he really just say this? Did he just confess his love to Stan in front of the whole school? _Shit._ He had thought about this so many times and had thought about the worst case scenarios too. In the worst case, Stan would just laugh at him and tell him he wasn't gay.

But this was _worse_. Stan could do this in front of the whole school! Stan could humiliate him and all of this just because Kyle was too angry to think straight!

"Forget it.“ He turned around and stormed off. He just wanted to go, he didn't want everyone to look at him. He felt all the eyes resting on him and the whispers that followed them. Kyle wanted to back to his table, grab his bag and then run off.

Before he could do so, Stan grabbed his arm and yanked him towards him again.

"You can’t just tell me that and walk away!“

"I can! And please, just let me go, okay? It’s embarrassing enough that I just confessed my love for you in front of the whole school…“ Kyle tried to shake Stan off, but just like with Craig this seemed to be impossible.

"I love you too,“ Stan blurted out.

"What?“

"I love you too, dumbass,“ Stan repeated, this time he lowered his voice. "The reason I always declined those accusations was because I thought they bothered you. I thought you… you didn’t want to be together with me because of how you reacted to them.“

Was this for real? Kyle had dreamt about this moment so many times, over and over again. Stan telling him that he liked him too, that he felt the same way when he was with Kyle. He never had thought for those to come true one day.

He still couldn't believe this. _Stan can't love him, it's impossible._ It was too good to be true.

"You idiot!“, Kyle yelled. "You were the one with the girlfriend!“

If Stan had loved him, then why had he dated Wendy? Kyle had watched them every time they made out in front of him, which wasn't too many times, thank god.

"I know! I’m sorry, but- you know… I did lie to Wendy many times because I preferred spending time with you.“ Stan slowly reached out to take Kyle’s hand. Kyle hasn't noticed until now how much he was shaking, but as soon as Stan touched him, he stopped. „Though I haven’t been in love with you since I was eleven. It was probably around this year when I realized.“

Stan gave him a smile and Kyle forgave him in this moment. This stupid, dorkish smile that belonged to Stan Marsh, the boy he loved. That stupid, beautiful smile that he was currently giving no one else, but him.

"You’re so stupid,“ Kyle whispered before pulling Stan towards him and kissing him.

He was glad that it wasn't as awkward as he thought it might be. Of course it wasn't flawless, but it could've been worse. Their nose could've bumped or their teeth could've met and then they would've embarrassed themselves even more in front of the whole school. Luckily, this didn't happen.

Maybe, because Kyle didn't even notice that there were other people in the room right now. Maybe, because he had wanted this for _so_ long, that when their lips met it just felt so right. As if this was what had been supposed to be all along.

Stan's lips were soft against his and Kyle couldn't help but smile, as his hand trailed down Stan's collar. He then noticed the cheering, whistling and hand clapping from the students around them.

"Let's go somewhere else,“ Stan whispered.

"Uh huh,“ Kyle nodded, not able to form any words. He took Stan's hand and when the other boy entwined their fingers together, he felt happier than anyone in the world.

The way they had finally found each other and confessed their love had not been perfect, no, it had been far from perfect. But it was _them,_ this was _their_ story and that was enough.

They walked out off the cafeteria and Kyle could feel his face probably being as red as a tomato. When he looked at Stan he noticed, that he too was blushing. Stan let out a long sigh and then he started to laugh. Soon, Kyle joined him and both boys were standing in the hallway next to the lockers, hand in hand and laughing until their stomachs hurt.

Stan turned towards him, put his hands around Kyle's face and kissed him again. Kyle immediately responded by kissing him back and pulling him closer by his waist.

"So,“ Stan said grinning, one of his hands still on Kyle's cheek. „You've been in love with me since you were _eleven_?“

Kyle shrugged, too embarrassed about this. "Uh, yeah.“

"Why didn't you tell me?“

"Because you didn't like me back!“, Kyle said. "It would've... we were kids back then, Stan.“

"Yeah, but I mean... you had plenty of time,“ Stan murmured. "I just... really wish we would've been together so much earlier. I didn't know what I have missed out.“ They kissed again and Kyle closed his eyes, his heart fluttering from those sweet words.

"You were the one with the girlfriend,“ Kyle replied. "You started dating Wendy again before you were even fifteen, I couldn't do anything against it.“

Stan nodded slowly. "I'm sorry. I should've noticed earlier, Kyle. We could've been together all this time, I mean I knew I loved you since new year's eve-“

"Really?!“ Kyle stared at him. "Why didn't _you_ say anything? And why were you still together with Wendy?“

"Because I was afraid!“, Stan explained. The bell rang and for a moment both boys looked at each other, an unanswered question lingering between them. „You wanna skip class?“

Kyle nodded quickly. "Yeah,“, he breathed. They walked to his car and Kyle started driving them around. He didn't know where to, but soon they arrived at Stark's Pond. Neither of them had said anything during the ride and when Kyle parked, Stan took his hand again.

"I was so fucking afraid, Kyle,“ he repeated.

"What?“

"That's why I couldn't break up with Wendy. I was confused, okay? I suddenly had feelings for my best friend and I freaked out. I... I could deal with me liking _guys_ , but this was you. My best friend, who I've known for all my life,“ Stan explained. He took off Kyle's ushanka and then his fingers brushed over his hair.

Kyle closed his eyes again as Stan's fingers gently massaged his scalp. "I tried to deny it and being with Wendy made it easier. Telling myself that I didn't have feelings for you,“ Stan whispered. "Until it was impossible to deny. My feelings for you started growing and you were always _right there_. I couldn't just ignore you and soon the whole school even knew and I've been just such a fucking chicken.“

Kyle opened his eyes again and Stan's face was so close to his, his blue eyes glowing. He leaned in and kissed Stan. It was a sweet and short kiss and he quickly pulled away. "It's okay,“ he said. „It was awful, I have to admit it. Seeing you and Wendy together all the time, but we're here now. It took us a while, but we're together.“

Stan grinned. "Together?“

"Uh, I mean. I guess?“

"So, I can call you my boyfriend now, right?“ Stan teased.

"The whole school just witnessed how we got together,“ Kyle replied. "Soon everyone in South Park will know. I sure they already do.“

Stan laughed. "You're right. This shouldn't exactly be news to them, though. They always thought we were fucking anyways.“ He then stopped laughing.

"What?“

"You said the only thing you hated about those rumors were that they weren't true,“ Stan said.

"Yes,“ Kyle nodded. Every time he had heard them, he had _wished_ for these stupid jokes to be true and hated himself even more for those foolish thoughts.

"So you want us to be fucking?“ Stan grinned even wider.

"You're an idiot!“, Kyle shouted, laughing and pushing his boyfriend away. It was so weird to be able to call him his boyfriend now, but it felt good.

"Just kidding!“, Stan laughed even harder and took Kyle's hand into his. He then kissed both of them, while Kyle didn't even dare to breath.

"You could, though,“ Kyle said after a while.

"What?“, Stan asked, confused.

"You could fuck me,“ he replied. For a short while nobody said something and Kyle wanted to brush it off as a joke, but then he saw how flustered Stan was about that comment and it was so worth it. Kyle grinned and patted his boyfriend's arm.

"Maybe we go to my place first,“ he suggested. "My parents aren't home. And then we'll see what we'll do.“

"Are you serious?“, Stan asked.

"I- uh, we don't _need_ to.“

"But... we've only just gotten together!“, Stan said.

Kyle was blushing now too. "Forget it, if you don't want it, i don't care. We don't have to... We can do other things too you know.“

Stan grinned. "What _other_ things?“

Kyle bit down on his lower lips. "So, you want it or not?“

"Yes, fuck. I do, Kyle. You're... a virgin though, and I want it to be special and to be good and I don't- I've never been with a guy. I've never really been with someone except for...“, Stan stuttered.

"I know,“ Kyle said and started his car again. "And don't worry, It'll be special because it's for you. Seriously, I told you I've been in love with you since I was eleven. I've been waiting for over six years for this.“

Stan laughed. "I can imagine. I was your crush through all of your puberty. How many wet dreams have you had about me?“

"Shut up!“, Kyle groaned and Stan just laughed and kissed his cheek.

"You were in mine too,“ he said and then leaned back into his seat.

Yes, this was them and it was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next one will probably be bebe/red  
> wanted it to be cartman/wendy first but then thered be Spoilers for "breaking up sucks" since they will play a big role later for creek hehehe


	3. The Ninth Obstacle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY BEFORE YOU READ:   
> i'm honest. this was really difficult to write for me. i really wanted to tell their side of the story bc u only see clydes side and in his eyes red is the devil who stole his gf from him and man it was really hard.  
> i tried. i gave up halfway through but i then picked it up again bc a writer has to take a challenge u know  
> i still failed haha anyways have fun

Bebe didn't remember when it all started to be honest.

She and Red had been friends since forever, both of them had been in the same clique. There was nothing sudden about how their relationship developed, it just went slowly over the years.

The first time she knew that she really did have feelings for her red haired friend was on a friday. She was in her room alone, doing her toe nails, when Wendy called her.

"Hey,“ her best friend greeted her. "Can I come over?“

"I thought you and Marsh have a hot date today,“ Bebe replied. She remembered going with Wendy to Victoria's Secret a few days ago to buy some sexy lingerie. Wendy had told her the day before that she didn't even own a thong or a bra with lace! Bebe had of course grabbed her best friend's hand and told her that they  _had_ to go to Victoria's Secret and buy her some cute lingerie. The two hours drive to the next Victoria's Secret store had totally been worth it, since the girls had left it with four bags.

"He ditched me,“ Wendy said. She could hear her best friend was upset about this.

"Why? What happened this time?“ Bebe was not really pleased to hear about this. She hasn't been a big fan of Stan Marsh's boyfriend qualities lately. It had been weird, he has been a great boyfriend and all of the sudden he changed. It was like the new year had made him into a different person.

"It's Kyle,“ Wendy sighed. "Apparently his younger brother ran away from home and they are searching for him now.“

Kyle Broflovski. Bebe wasn't really surprised to hear that the reason was yet again Stan's best friend. "He has a younger brother?“

"Yeah,“ Wendy replied. "He's only like ten, so I understand.“

Wendy was too nice. Well, she really wasn't the  _nicest_ person, but she tolerated more than Bebe would do. If Clyde would've ditched her for something like that, she would've been angry. Secretly Bebe knew, that Wendy was too.

"Yeah, come over. We should totally have a sleepover!“

"Yes!“, Wendy cheered. "How about we call the other girls too, and ask them?“

Bebe agreed and after she hung up she wrote in their clique's Whatsapp group that there was going to be a sleepover at Bebe's. All of them had different reasons why they can't make it, so in the end it was only her, Wendy and Red.

In the beginning they ranted about their boyfriends. To be fair, Clyde was a great boyfriend, better than Stan at least, but Bebe knew Wendy felt better when Bebe ranted about hers too. Wendy didn't like being the only one with boyfriend problems. Red on the other hand hasn't dated a guy for years, the last one had been Kevin Stoley for two weeks in ninth grade.

During their rants, she had been laying on her stomach on Bebe's bed, eating potato chips and commenting about their problems sometimes. "I'm so glad I don't have these problems,“ Red had said. „Boys are stupid.“

"Yeah, but they're also great,“ Wendy replied and yawned. "We should start watching a movie before the night is over.“

They decided on a horror movie, because none of them really was in the mood for a chick flick and Bebe had been the only one who wanted to watch an action movie.

They ended up all sprawled on Bebe's king sized bed and watched 'The Grudge' from her laptop. Bebe was in the middle, while Wendy and Red were to her left and right.

Bebe felt Red's leaning on to her and she felt her cheeks warming. Damn, she was not supposed to feel this way when one of her friends was leaning on her! She never felt like this with Wendy and both girls were so close to each other. They cuddle all the time, have seen each other naked and sometimes gave each other quick pecks on the lips.

Bebe has always thought guys 'no homo' phrase was stupid, but as she was laying on her bed she couldn't stop thinking about this. She and Red had been close, not as close as she and Wendy, but it had grown over the last couple of months. They had spent some evenings together, all alone without the other girls, which they've never really done before.

Wendy fell asleep halfway through the movie, while Bebe and Red continued watching it. They both weren't really easily scared and commented about it, since Wendy slept like a rock. They mostly made fun of the movie, but sometimes Red grabbed Bebe's arm at scary moments and Bebe held her breath for that moment.

She then knew, that the reason her heart was beating so fast wasn't because of the horror movie.

 

 

 

It was homecoming and the girls were at Bebe's place again. They were all dressing up and getting ready together at her place, since she was the one with the most make up. Bebe had already gotten ready, in a long red tight dress with matching red lipstick and her hair in an up do.

"Bebe?“, Red asked.

"Yeah?“

"Can you do my hair? I'm horrible at that kind of stuff,“ she replied.

"Sure,“ Bebe replied, smiling. "How do you want it?“

"I don't really care,“ Red said and shrugged, sitting down on Bebe's bed. The other girls didn't really pay any attention to these two.

"How about soft curls?“, Bebe suggested and Red just nodded. Soon Bebe was kneeling on her bed behind Red and doing her hair. Bebe has always liked the color red. Red's hair was just like fire, a deep dark red. It wasn't a little bit orange, like Kyle's hair was. It was just simply red and Bebe loved it. It also smelt so good, like lemon. Bebe wondered, what shampoo she used.

"You're done,“ Bebe said afterwards. Red turned to her and grinned.

"Thanks,“ she said. "How does it look like?“

"There's a mirror, you know?“

"Yeah, but I'd like to know what you think about it.“

Bebe held her breath. "You look great.“ She looked beautiful. "Mabye... uh, add some lipstick?“

"What color?“

"Wait!“ Bebe got up and picked up a dark red one. She returned to her crush and brought her hand up to Red's jaw to tilt her face up. "I'll do it for you... If you don't mind.“

"No, I don't,“ Red whispered, but her face was completely flushed.

Bebe was probably too, but her makeup was probably covering it well. So she put on the lipstick on Red's lips and she had to hold herself back to not just lean in and kiss her.

They stared at each other afterwards a little bit longer than they should and Bebe cleared her throat. „You look pretty,“ she said. „Token will be happy to have such a pretty date.“

Red originally hasn't wanted to go to homecoming, because she didn't have a date. Bebe had to convince her and asked Clyde to ask Token to ask Red. Yeah, it had been complicated.

"Same with Clyde,“ Red replied. "You look... You're beautiful.“

Bebe stared at her and didn't know what to say. It was different with Clyde. When he complimented her, she was flattered and just smiled, while saying some flirty remark, but this was different. She didn't know what to say and she just wanted to  _kiss_ her.

Bebe felt guilty. She also felt guilty afterwards, when Clyde and Token picked them up in a limousine. Yes, this was only homecoming and not prom, but this was also Token! And oh, how bad she felt, when she kissed Clyde in front of Red.

"You look beautiful,“ he said. "How do I deserve you?“

"Aw, darling,“ Bebe replied and kissed him quickly. "You're not so bad yourself.“

He was shorter than her, since she wore her highest heels and she had to lean in, when she wanted to kiss him. She didn't do it very often during that night, because she felt Red's eyes on her and felt even worse.

This was unfair, for Clyde and Red... and herself too.

After homecoming they all went to Token's afterparty. In the limousine were now also Craig and Tweek. Craig was rolling a joint with one hand, while he held his boyfriend's hand with the other. Bebe asked herself if she could do that too, be together with Clyde for five more years.

She knew the answer was no, when Red put her head on her shoulder, because she was slowly falling asleep. "Wake up, Red,“ Bebe said. "The party hasn't even started yet!“

"But I'm tired,“ she complained.

"Alcohol will make you even more tired,“ Craig said.

"Let me just sleep!“

Tired Red was super cute and Bebe had to giggle. The party at Token's was plenty of fun. Eric and Wendy had a big fight and afterwards Wendy grabbed Stan's hand and left the party with him. Craig, Tweek, Kenny, Annie and Nicole were laying on the floor, high from the weed and laughing. Kyle and Clyde had gotten too drunk for their own good, hugging each other and crying about stuff nobody really understood.

It was funny to look at, since they usually weren't such good friends.

Token had later told her, he'd bring Clyde upstairs so he could sleep there and Bebe had just nodded. She was too drunk to care and there was Red on the dance floor and having the time of her life that she couldn't just  _not_ join her.

Red wasn't exactly a good dancer. She was a better dancer than Wendy, that was sure, but she wasn't as good as Bebe, who was known for being the dancing queen. Red's dancing style was just 'I do whatever the fuck I want and I don't care who's watching'. She was such a dork, and Bebe didn't remember how many hours they've spent on the dance floor, when suddenly Red grabbed her hand and dragged her from it.

"I have to pee,“ she said and Bebe followed her to the restroom. They closed the door behind them and locked it. Bebe stared at the mirror to look at herself. Her hair was undone again, her make up and lipstick smeared, but she still felt pretty and smiled. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was because Red put her hand on her shoulder and turned her to face her.

"I'm not wrong, am I?“, she asked. "About... us.“

"No,“ Bebe said. "No, you're not.“ And then they kissed.

She hasn't wanted their first kiss to be a drunk make out session, but it was too late now and it wasn't bad. It was... incredible. Red tasted like alcohol and a bubblegum chapstick and she kissed  _way_ hotter than Clyde.

Somebody knocked at the door over and over again.

"We're not done!“, Bebe yelled.

"Hurry the fuck up!“, Kenny yelled back.

Bebe groaned. "If you want to fuck someone, then search for another room!“ This was Kenny McCormick, he probably wanted to use that bathroom for that reason. Red laughed and opened the door, where Kenny and Butters stood. Butters was blushing and shaking his head.

"We-We're not...“

"Don't worry, Butters,“ Red said. "We don't think you and him are fucking.“

Oh, how wrong they had been at that time.

She had to break up with Clyde.

Bebe couldn't stand living with this lie forever and it was a tuesday, when she had finally been able to. She had wanted to do it for so long, but every time she tried to, Clyde changed the subject and did something super cute and Bebe felt bad, because she didn't deserve him.

Clyde was just  _trying too hard_. He was the perfect boyfriend, but maybe he was too perfect. He never declined her anything or did everything she wanted to do, without objecting. A relationship was about giving and taking and this hasn't felt like it for a long time.

"I'll do it today,“ Bebe whispered to Red during their physics class.

"Okay,“ Red said and smiled. She took Bebe's hand under their table and squeezed it. They soon were able to be together,  _really_ together. Their first kiss had been a long time ago and since then they haven't kissed again.

Bebe was too confused and had a lot to think about and she felt bad for cheating on Clyde. So she and Red had just talked a lot about their feelings and she had realized that, yes, she wanted to be with her and not with Clyde.

The bell rang and Bebe and Red walked outside, where Clyde was waiting for her. Red sighed. „We'll see each other at lunch,“ she said, before walking off.

Clyde immediately took her hand and Bebe winced. He was cute and nice, and she really felt miserable for breaking up with him.

"Clyde...“

"Hey, are you free tonight?“, he asked. "My parents aren't home and I have the car, so we could go somewhere and then...“

"Clyde,“ Bebe repeated, while they walked to the lockers.

"Yeah, honey?“

"We have to talk“, she said, and shook his hand off.

"What?“

She took a deep breath, before she broke up with him and crushed his heart into pieces.

 

 

 

Bebe had thought she might feel less guilty after breaking up with Clyde, but she didn't. Seeing him so sad about their break up was horrible. Sure, he had always been very emotional and wasn't afraid to cry, unless other guys.

But the way he had grabbed her hand and begged her to think it all over again... Bebe had felt like a monster at that moment. She had always known breaking up would be hard, but not that it'd be that horrible.

Clyde had been her first love, they had started dating when both of them were fifteen years old, freshly into high school. Their relationship had been great in the beginning, it had been new to both of them. It had never been perfect, though, they've fought many times. Usually Clyde came crawling back and asked for her forgiveness.

That had bothered Bebe, because it wasn't always  _his_ fault. She wanted him to speak up and not just give in and tell her the things she wanted to. He hasn’t felt like a real boyfriend. And she doesn't think Clyde was happy with their relationship either. He might have thought he was, but she knew better.

Both of them needed better relationships, that were more balanced. Clyde might think they were supposed to be together, but deep inside he must have known it. Bebe had suspected, that he had only been like this because he needed it. Clyde needed someone to be affectionate with, someone he could cherish and give them whatever they wanted.

It wasn't Bebe though, she was not his happy ending and he wasn't hers.

Bebe missed Red, and since their first kiss at the Halloween party she hasn't been able to stop thinking about it, but she felt too bad now. Every time she looked at Red's hopeful smile, when their glances crossed, she had to think about how awful Clyde felt.

Bebe hadn't been a great girlfriend, but she wasn't a  _monster._

"Bebe,“ Red said once after school. "Let's talk.“

"I can't,“ Bebe replied. "I'm going shopping with Wendy today.“

"You're ignoring me!“

"No, I'm not,“ Bebe lied. She was, she really was ignoring Red. Every time she saw the other girl she just wanted to kiss her and she couldn't do it.

"Why?“, Red asked. "I thought... You and Clyde...“

Red put her hand on top of Bebe's, who quickly pulled it away before she gave in. "I can't, I'm really busy, I'm sorry, Red.“

"Okay,“ Red said. "I'm here for you, okay? I know it's not easy for you, I just want to tell you that I'm here if you want to talk about this.“ She smiled and Bebe nodded. "I've waited for this for so long, please don't let me wait longer.“

Bebe knew that Red had liked her even longer than Bebe had liked her and hearing her say it, made her feel even guiltier. She wanted to be with Red and she hated making her sad, but she just couldn't!

"Thank you,“ Bebe said, before Wendy came towards them.

"Hey, guys,“ she said. "Are you coming with us?“

 

 

 

„No,“ Red and Bebe replied in unison and Red turned and walked away.

"Everybody hates me!“ Bebe groaned and put her face into her hands. "They all think I'm a horrible person.“

"No, they don't,“ Red said. She stroked Bebe's blonde hair and then slowly put Bebe's hand away. She tilted Bebe's head up and smiled at her. „Look at me.“

Bebe stared at Red's piercing eyes and her girlfriend leaned in to kiss her. "I love you, okay?“

"I love you too,“ Bebe said. "I just feel horrible. Have you seen how hurt he was?“

"Yes,“ Red said. "And I know it's hard and I feel bad too...“

"You do?“

Red sighed and rolled her eyes. "A little bit,“ she said."„Not too much. I know what it's like, I've been watching you two for years, okay? I know how it's like to see the person you love with somebody else.

He has to just... I don't know. Deal with it. Because, yes, it's hard and he's super down right now-“

"Thanks,“ Bebe murmured.

"Sorry.“ Red chuckled lightly. "I'm just saying that this is life. And they don't all hate you. It's impossible to hate you, Bebe.“

"No, it's not,“ Bebe said. "Everyone can hate everyone.“ She looked up and Red laughed.

"They can hate me,“ she replied. "I don't care. We're together now, okay? I've waited  _so_ long for this.“

"Yeah,“ Bebe nodded. "Me too.“ They kissed again, this time much longer and over and over again, until Bebe was laying under Red.

"In five years, nobody will think about this again,“ Red promised. "Nobody will look at us and think about that drama at the cafeteria.“

Bebe grinned. "Five years? You're thinking so far into the future?“

Red flushed and bit down on her lower lip. "Am I not allowed to?“

Bebe tangled her fingers in Red's hair. "Of course you are,“ she replied. "We're together now.“

"Yeah,“ Red said, humming. "Took us long enough.“

"I know this sounds like I'm an awful human being,“ Bebe said after a while. "But I'd do it all again, over and over. If it means I'm here with you.“

"Gosh, you're so sappy,“ Red replied, but she couldn't hide her bright smile and Bebe kissed said smile with an even bigger one on her lips.

"I'm doing this for your cute ass, honey,“ Bebe joked and squeezed her girlfriend's ass. Red started laughing and shook her head.

"You're stupid.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i finished writing this story too and now i'm completely finished with this universe and it makes me so sad bc i wanna keep writing but everything is finished now :/  
> (btw the token/clyde chapter is my fav :D)  
> the next one will be eric/wendy which is also the longest one and my 2nd fav chapter :)


	4. The Fourth Obstacle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if u hate cartman like the pest better not read this  
> tbh i'm not a big cartman fan either but u know this is from his POV

Cartman cursed his damn car, and everyone that was responsible for it breaking down. Why the fuck did  _his_ car have to be the one to break down? In the middle of the parking lot of the school! What has he ever done wrong to deserve this kind of bullshit?

And because he was being himself, he of course didn't stop complaining and cursing during the whole ride. He was sitting next to Kenny in the backseat, who looked like he had just been fucked.

His hood was down, revealing his face and the big damn hickey on his neck. Cartman used to wonder who the fuck was doing it with the poor McCormick, but those times were over. Now he had to actually wonder who  _hasn't_ done it with Kenny. Well, Wendy was one of the few people, but the only reason was that she and Stan had been dating for three years.

In front sat the two lovebirds, Stan and Kyle, listening to his complaints.

"Can you please shut up?“, Kyle asked after a while.

"What do  _you_ want to talk about then? Huh? Right, that's what I thought!“ Fucking stupid Kyle.

"We could talk about the ending of Arkham Knight,“ Stan suggested. "We've finally finished it.“

"God, that took you so long!“, Kenny said.

"Arkham Knight?“ Cartman scoffed. "That game is for losers.“ There were way better games than that one. Batman was a boring superhero nowadays anyways, completely overrated.

"Have you even finished it?“, Kyle snapped at him.

"Yes, and it was stupid!“ No, he hasn't. Halfway through Cartman had given up and thrown his controller away. That game had been so bad and he had better things to do with his time than wasting it with a game that wasn't even enjoyable.

"No, it wasn't. That game was the best of the series so far,“ Stan said. „We played it together last Friday.“

 _Friday_? Last Friday? Didn't Stan have a cold on Friday? Cartman remembered overhearing Wendy and Bebe near his locker today. Wendy had talked about how sad she was that Stan had ditched her again and Bebe had complained about him, but Wendy had apologized for Stan, because apparently he had been sick.

„Remember that time you bought sexy lingerie for him and he ditched you too?“, Bebe had said. „That was such a waste. Don't wear them to the next date, don't give your man a treat if he hasn't make it up to you.“

Cartman had thought of several things at once in that moment.

He was a teenage boy, who was attracted to that black haired girl, so of course he had imagined Wendy in that sexy lingerie, she and her best friend had been talking about. Wendy was beautiful, she was the prettiest girl in their grade and everyone except maybe Clyde would agree. Sure, Bebe had bigger boobs and Cartman liked that, but something about Wendy made her special.

Fuck, he was such a sap.

Another thing he had thought about in that moment was, how he hated Stan. He wouldn't ditch Wendy ever, even if he was sick. Maybe he was just playing with his lover Kyle again. Stan did not deserve somebody like Wendy. Cartman probably didn't deserve her either, because he wasn't exactly a good person, but at least he loved her more than Stan ever would! Plus, he did not have a big fucking boner for Kyle Broflovski.

And on top of that was the jealousy, but he was used to it. He was always jealous of Stan and how Wendy loved him. Why him?! Was it because he was so popular and the star of their football team? Stan wasn't even a good boyfriend or cherished her the way she deserved! Thinking about how Wendy had bought sexy lingerie just for Stan made him furious. And about the fact, that she'll always forgive him and come back to him, no matter what he did.

"On Friday?“, Cartman asked after a while and Stan nodded.

"Yeah, played it through. Was fucking sweet. Right?“ He looked at Kyle, who gave him a small grin.

Wait, what? Stan had been lying to Wendy just to play  _Arkham Knight with Kyle_? He saw his best friend every day and they were together 24/7! Cartman couldn't believe what he just heard. Was he even for real? These two were so gay for each other. Was Stan cheating on Wendy? And even if not, then he sure as hell lied to his girlfriend.

"Thought you had a date with your girlfriend,“ Cartman said. "Oh wait, right. He's sitting right next to you and you actually had!“

"Can we  _please_ kick him out?“, Kyle begged.

 

 

 

"Hey, ho!“

Wendy groaned and shut the door to her locker. "Cartman, what do you want?“

"What, am I not allowed to just talk to you? That's not very nice, Testaburger,“ he replied. He and she liked picking up fights, maybe the reason why he liked her so much. She was one of the few people that got so into their fights that it was heating and even  _enjoyable._ Cartman loved the fights with Wendy. They were both in the debate team and always had different opinions. Their sex would probably be glorious.

By the end of their debates, everyone would usually leave the room, because they were too scared. Nobody dared to say a thing when there was a Cartman vs Testaburger battle. The teachers even learned to not go between them when they had their fights.

Cartman didn't always disagree with her opinions, but he always picked the opposite one to be able to fight with her about it. It was fucked up, but those moments made him heat up so much and afterwards, when both of them were out of breath and frustrated, he didn't want to do anything else but kiss her. Wendy looked great, when she was not the perfect girl.

She was always beautiful, but when she wasn't calm, he loved her even more. When she was angry, and her teeth were clenched, her hair messy, because of the way she was grabbing in it out of frustration, her eyes glowing and her face red.

Or when she was exhausted from cheerleading, when her cheeks were red, her breath heavy and her ponytail almost falling off. He even liked the way she looked like when she was tired and almost falling asleep, because she was a good student. She always tried  _so hard_ not to fall asleep and he thought it was cute how she tried to stay awake.

Cartman had denied his crush for her for so many fucking years and had always told himself that thinking this way was stupid and  _so fucking gay_ , but by now he didn't care anymore. Nobody knew he was thinking this way anyway, so it wasn't a big deal.

Kyle was on the debate team too, and he and Cartman liked discussing too, but their fights mostly ended up with Kyle wanting to punch him in the face and having to be held back by someone.

"Is it important? I'm hungry,“ she said.

"I overheard you and Bebe yesterday,“ Cartman said.

"Spying is not really nice,“ Wendy stated. "In fact, it's rude.“

"You were talking about the Friday you wanted to spent with Stan,“ Cartman said. "But then your poor boyfriend got sick.“

"Mind your own business, Cartman,“ Wendy murmured. He could feel she was hurt by this, because she didn't exactly sound like she was searching for a fight. Fucking Stan Marsh making his girlfriend feel down.

"The funny thing is just, that Stan told me yesterday how he and Kyle were playing Arkham Knight together!“

"What?“

Cartman shrugged and leaned on the lockers next to her. "These fags met to play that stupid Batman game together, played it all through the whole night. He doesn't seem so sick, does he?“

Wendy's face fell. "But... he said he was sick.“

"Oh? Have you seen him?“

Wendy looked down to her shoes and shook her head. "No, he said he could take care of himself and doesn't want me to come over.“

Cartman grinned. "Yeah, 'course he doesn't. He was probably fucking his 'super best friend'.“ He put the exclamation points with his fingers in the air.

"You think he lied to me?“, Wendy asked and seeing her so hurt by this made Cartman's smile fade. Fuck, he might have felt mighty and like a complete boss when he had told her about this, but now he felt miserable. He really didn't like seeing her miserable _._ Angry, exhausted, sleepy, happy, yes. But not _miserable and sad._

"I... I guess,“ he said. "I mean, it sure sounds like it, doesn't it?“

"I can't believe this,“ Wendy hissed. "I can't believe he fucking lied to me!“ Her emotions shifted quickly and now she was seriously pissed.

That was his girl. Only, that it really wasn't, but hey, Cartman could deal with that. „Yeah, kick his ass, ho!“, Cartman cheered.

"Shut up!“, Wendy shouted and stormed off.

 

 

 

The door to the gym was wide open, when Cartman walked past it, revealing Wendy, who was sitting on the bleachers. He stopped and then walked in. Everybody has already left, but there she was, still in her cheerleading uniform. She didn't really look like she had been participating in their training session, she wasn't out of breath or sweating in any way.

Her hair wasn't in a ponytail either and she just stared at the ground.

"What are you doing here, ho?“, he asked her.

"Go away, Cartman,“ she said. "I'm not in the mood for fighting.“ No, she really wasn't. She didn't even look up, she was just sitting there and doing nothing.

Cartman didn't know what to do. What do you do, when your crush was sad? Please, don't cry. He didn't know what to do if she'd cry. So instead of just turning away and ignore it, he walked towards her and sat down next to her.

"Is it because of Stan?“

"Yes, of course it is!“, Wendy replied.

"Forget him, he's a fucking idiot,“ Cartman said. He was trying to cheer her up, but apparently she didn't want to be. Or maybe it was because it was  _him_ who was trying to cheer her up.

"Yes, thanks, I know.“ Wendy pressed her lips into a thin line and then just shook her head. "We were together for over three years! I don't- I don't know how to feel! I'm sad and angry! I hate him! Why did he have to lie? Why does he prefer Kyle over me?!“

"Because Stan's a fucking fag, that's why,“ Cartman suggested and she shot him an angry glare.

"I swear to god, Cartman, I'm not in the mood-“

"I'm serious,“ he said. "He's a blind fucking fag, who's probably fucking his best friend.“ He rolled his eyes. "Don't think about why he preferred Kyle over you. He's obviously stupid, because who would prefer Kyle over  _you_?“

Wendy stared at him and then Cartman realized what he had just said. He cursed himself and flushed, looking away quickly. "I'm just saying, nobody wants that ugly jew boy.“

"Cartman!“ Wendy sighed. "You know, for a moment I thought you were being nice. But you're you.“

"Yeah... I'm me,“ he agreed and looked down to his fists, that were laying on his lap.

"He doesn't even care,“ Wendy said. „When I broke up with him. He doesn't care... He didn't even run after me or tried to fight for me. I bet he wanted to break up a long time ago.“

"Like I said,“ Cartman said. "He's an idiot. Forget that dick. You deserve better than him.“

Wendy chuckled. "Who?“

"I don't know, ho! Maybe someone who fights for you? Someone who doesn't lie to you and would do anything for you-“ And then she cut him off with a kiss. It came out of nowhere, Wendy had grabbed his face and leaned in, putting her lips on his.

Cartman was too surprised to do anything when he felt her lips on his. He had waited for  _so_ long for this, he had waited for years! And it was better than he'd imagined. Her lips were soft and she smelt sweet. He had always loved the way her fragrance smelt and it was even better from up close.

He then kissed her back, his lips soft against hers and his hands on her waist. He was trying to be as gentle as possible, because he didn't know how far he was allowed to go and he didn't want to fuck this up. He was finally kissing Wendy Testaburger! The girl he has had a crush on since he was thirteen years old!

She slowly opened his mouth with hers and soon he felt her tongue against his and Cartman was melting. She tasted even better than she smelt and he closed his eyes, while he pulled her closer at the same time. This was perfect, he had been waiting for so long and he wish he could be here with her forever.

Then she suddenly jerked away and stared at him with wide eyes. „Oh my god,“ she whispered and then jumped up. „I- I have to go! This was a mistake, fuck. I... Please don't tell anyone! I shouldn't have done this!“

And she ran away.

Fuck. The love of his life had kissed him and it had been perfect, but then she had to run away and regret it! Those words hurt him more than Wendy probably knew and Cartman wasn't able to move for a couple of minutes. After these passed, he slowly stood up and walked out of the gym.

 

 

 

"No, Cartman, you're fucking stupid,“ Kyle said.

"Of course you think this way,“ Cartman replied. "You're too much in denial to know that it's true.“

"Dude, are you high?“, Kenny asked, laughing. "Because this is even more bullshit than I'm used to from you!“

"You shut your hole and go suck a dick“, Cartman snarled back.

"Gladly,“ Kenny replied and both Cartman and Kyle groaned in unison, when Kenny pulled Butters down for a kiss, who was sitting on his lap. Again. These two weren't going to get any better soon, Cartman has figured out.

"Cartman!“, an angry voice filled the cafeteria. It belonged to no one else than Stan Marsh.

He ran towards Cartman. Fuck, he was so fucked.

"Whoa, Stan, calm down, I don’t know what your problem is-"

Stan grabbed him by his collar. Stan was fucking scary when he was angry, which was mostly because he was so tall and muscular. Puberty has done him good, making him grow into this broad and tall guy. "I can’t believe you just made out with Wendy just after we’ve broken up! You fucking asshole!“

 _How did he find out?!_ Has Wendy told him about this? Somehow Cartman doubted it, she regretted it and was probably embarrassed by what had happened on Thursday.

"Stan, I can explain!“, Cartman yelled, holding his hands up. "Just let me go, man!“ He did  _not_ want to fight with Stan, he was most likely going to lose. No, he had to talk with Stan, that was his only chance.

"You’re such a sick fuck! It was you, right? You were the one who told Wendy I lied to her last Friday!“

"Stan, let him go!“ Wendy ran up to them and tried to pull Stan from him away. Okay, Cartman should not be turned on by Wendy his 'knight in shining armor' as he was right now. Especially because Stan just easily shrugged her off.

"I can’t believe it! Out of all people  _Cartman_! He’s disgusting, an asshole and  a complete dick! When you said you deserved better you meant  _him_? How can he be better than I am?!“, Stan shouted at her.

How  _dare_  he shout at her this way?!

"Stan, just let him go,“ Wendy said. "I’ll explain.“

"Explain what? You like this fat ass?“

"No!“, Wendy said. "I was just hurt and sad because you didn’t even run after me or fought for me and he was there and-„

Stan shook his head. "I can’t believe this. You just need someone else, right? You don’t even care  _who_ it is, as long as you can get off!“

"Shut up, Stan!“ Cartman pushed him away. He was not going to listen to this idiot treating her like this. Wendy deserved so much better and she didn't need to hear this! „I’m better than you in every way!“

"Huh? Better? How the fuck are you better than me? You’ve never been anything but rude to her! At least I respect her!“

Was he serious?! He was such an idiot to her, had been just two seconds ago!

"Respect her? You’ve never respected her! I have always been the one for her, okay? While you were constantly making heart eyes at your fucking boyfriend Kyle instead of paying attention to the great girlfriend you already have!“, Cartman shouted. Oh fuck, he had just complimented Wendy Testaburger in front of the whole school.

"And yes! I was the one who told Wendy all the times you’ve lied to her to bail on her just so you could hang out with your lover boy Kyle. Just accept that you’re fucking gay for him and don’t drag everybody else into it!

I couldn’t just stand by and watch you hurt her, okay? You should have manned up and told her you have the hots for your Jewish fag!“

"Shut up, Cartman!“, Kyle shouted now.

"Seriously, Cartman, shut up!“, Wendy agreed.

What was her problem now? He was trying to defend her and speak up for her!

"What do you want, Wendy?!“, Cartman crossed his arms. "You know that you like me, just accept it! I’m better than him in every way, he’s in love with Kyle anyways. Every single one of you should just open your fucking eyes and stop being so stupid!“

Wendy took a step forward and stared at him angrily. Cartman didn't understand this, why was she so angry at him now? It was all Stan's fault! Then she turned away, grabbed Bebe's hand and dragged her out of the cafeteria.

"You’re just such an idiot, Cartman,“ Stan said.

„I’m the idiot? I’m not the one who let that girl go just because I’m in love with my best friend.“ Because he'd never do this, Cartman would never let Wendy go. He'd run after her and  _fight_.

"I’m not in love with Kyle! Why the fuck would I ever love him? I’m not even gay! If anything, then he’s the one who's in love with me!“, Stan shouted. And then Kyle walked towards him and punched his best friend in the face.

Cartman couldn't help but laugh.

 

 

 

Wendy was ignoring him.

She didn't even attend their debate team's meeting anymore. Good, smart, perfect Wendy. She must really hate him and regret it. Cartman hated the whole situation, he hated himself and how it all had happened, but he did not hate her. He couldn't really hate her, even though so many people used to think he did.

How could he hate her?

It was on Monday after school, when he was finally able to talk to her. She was standing by his car on the parking lot.

"What are you doing here, ho?“, he asked and Wendy just shrugged.

"Can you give me a ride?“, she asked.

"Fine!“ He doesn't know why he was so rude. He should be nicer to her, she was the girl he  _loved._ He opened the door and she sat down next to him on the passenger seat.

"So, why are you here?“, he asked. "You wanna make out again?“

"No!“, she shouted and then sighed. "I can't believe you were right the whole time.“

Cartman laughed. "I'm always right. You must know by now.“ Yeah, just a few hours ago Stan and Kyle had confessed their undying love in front of the whole school and then run off together. Cartman had only thought about how Wendy must feel in that moment. She had been in the cafeteria like everyone else and witnessing her ex boyfriend making out with his best friend.

"I don't understand,“ Wendy said. "Why Kyle?“ She then smiled. "I know, he's his best friend. Kyle probably understands him better than me.“

"Fuck that guy,“ Cartman said. "Who cares about Kyle? He doesn't know shit.“

"Apparently he does,“ Wendy insisted. "More than me anyway. I'm kind of happy for him, you know?“

"What?! You're happy that your ex is a fucking fag?“

Wendy hit him lightly on his shoulders. "Stop being so homophobic!“

"I'm not!“ He really wasn't! Cartman didn't exactly care that Stan and Kyle were now super in love, he just hoped they weren't as bad as Butters and Kenny because then Eric had to find a new table. He was  _not_ going to sit at a table with two couples who were eating each other's face off and choking the others with their tongue down their throat.

"I'm just saying, that I'm happy that he's happy now! It hurts, but... Stan never really was happy with me, I think. Okay, he was in the beginning, but lately not. He has Kyle now and I'm glad somebody's making him happy.“ Wendy smiled.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Wendy?“

"I don't know,“ she replied. "I'm not the one who likes me.“

"I don't like you!“

"Sure you don't.“

Eric cursed under his breath. "Shut the fuck up.“

"I'm just kidding, Cartman,“ Wendy said. "You don't like me. You don't like anyone, right?“

"That's not true either,“ Cartman said.

"Well, you sure as hell don't show it,“ Wendy murmured. He arrived at her house and parked in front of it. "Thanks for the ride.“ Did she just thank him? Before she got out of the car, Cartman stopped her.

"I do show it,“ Cartman said. "You're just too fucking oblivious!“

"What?“ Wendy stared at him, her hand already on the door.

"Why do you think I told you Stan lied to you?“

"Because you hate Stan?“, she suggested and Cartman shook his head. That was a good point, but it wasn't true. If he had just simply hated Stan, then he'd have used that as blackmail.

"No, it's because I think you deserve better than that moron,“ he said.

Wendy bit down on her lower lip. "And that person being you?“ She looked away when she asked that and Cartman took a deep breath.

"Yes,“ he said. "I've always- I'm glad you're not together with him anymore. You're too good for him.“

"Cartman,“ she said. "You... you really like me, don't you?“

This was so fucking embarrassing. He looked away when their eyes met. "Are you stupid or why do you have to ask? Yes. Yes, I fucking do.“

"I'm... I'm sorry, Eric-“

Eric? Has she just called him  _Eric_? He'd be happy if it weren't for those circumstances. Cartman had always wanted her to call him by his first name, even though he hated when anyone else did so.

"Forget it,“ he said.

"Eric...“

"Get out of my car!“

Wendy sighed and then got out of his car and closed the door. Cartman didn't wait before he turned his car and drove away as far as he could.

 

 

 

Token's party had actually been a good opportunity to just get fucking drunk and high and not care about anything else anymore. Just like Craig, who was probably trying to get over his break up with Tweek right now. Nobody has seen Kenny and Butters for a while and nobody really wanted to think about what they were doing. Kyle and Stan on the other hand were just like always, playing drinking games with the other people at the party, with one difference: They were holding their hands the whole time.

Cartman was tipsy, but he wasn't drunk yet.

He just walked to the kitchen to get some peace from the loud music. Wendy stood in front of him and smiled at him. Her smile was so beautiful and he couldn't believe she was giving him this smile. She then grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the kitchen and to another room. Token was so fucking rich that he had too many damn rooms in his house.

"Wendy-“, he started, but she cut him off and kissed him hard on his mouth. She tasted and smelt like sweet alcohol and he immediately kissed her back. Their kisses were sloppy and her hands were quickly exploring his body.

Fuck. "Wendy,“ he started again.

"Ssh,“ she whispered. "I'm drunk and I want you. You want this too, don't you?“

"Yes,“ he breathed and she pulled him into another hot kiss. He pulled away again and his body hated him for it. "You're drunk.“

"I know,“ she said. "I'll probably don't remember any of this tomorrow, but who the fuck cares?“

"I care,“ he said. "You're wasted.“

"You don't care! You're Eric Cartman!“, she shouted and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Please,“ she moaned in his ear and it was so fucking hard to resist her. "Come on, Eric...“

"No,“ he said. "You're wasted, I'm taking you home.“

"What?“

Eric grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room. Wendy was complaining and whispering him sweet words in his ear- it was really confusing. He wanted this too, fuck, he has been wanting this for years now, but not like this. He was an asshole, but not such an asshole. And this was  _Wendy._ He was in love with her, he was not going to take advantage of her!

He heard people cheering as they saw both of them leaving the party hand in hand. Eric could only imagine what they were thinking they'd do. He called his mom, who picked them up. Wendy threw up on the street and then when his mom arrived, she fell asleep on him.

Fuck, she was so wasted and Cartman might feel stupid for taking care of her this way, but he didn't. He just brushed her hair out of her face and gently stroked it, while she was snoring. He didn't know if her parents would be angry if he'd return her to them passed out, so he carried her bridal style to his bedroom.

His mom was making stupid comments about how cute he was and usually he would've shouted her to shut up, but he didn't want to wake her up. He laid her gently on his bed and then took off her shoes. He then draped the duvet over her body and fell asleep on the couch in his room.

 

 

 

"Cartman?!“

Cartman groaned, when he woke up. He was still in his clothes from yesterday and they were fucking uncomfortable. Wendy was laying on his bed and seemed to be confused.

"Did you have to wake me up?“

"What- what happened?“

"You don't remember?“ He wasn't exactly surprised and Wendy shook her head.

"I... uh. Only remembered I kissed you,“ she said. She seemed to be embarrassed by that.

"Yeah, you did. You wanted to fucking fuck me, Testaburger. I didn't know you want my dick so badly,“ he joked and Wendy threw his pillow against his head.

"Hey!“

"But... we didn’t, right?“

"No, man. You were too fucking wasted. My mom picked us up, I didn't know if I should've brought you home...“

"It's okay,“ Wendy said. "Thanks.“ She sighed. "I must have been really drunk.“

"Yeah,“ Cartman shrugged. "You threw up in Token's garden.“

"Oh my god.“ Wendy buried her face in her hands. After a while she looked up again. "You must really love me.“

"Love? What the fuck! I never said anything about love!“, Cartman said. "And I was... just a decent human being for not fucking you when you were drunk.“

Wendy laughed. "You're not a decent human being, Eric,“ she replied. "And that's not what I meant. You... took care of me. You didn't even take the bed.“

Cartman flushed and looked away. "Whatever, ho. It was nothing.“

Apparently it wasn't nothing, because when he later dropped her off at her house, she kissed him on the cheek and smiled at him. Maybe they did have a chance after all.

 

 

 

They high fived, after they saw Tweek and Craig making out against the lockers. Cartman wasn't really thrilled to see this, but Wendy had been so happy and she had held up her hand for him to high five her, so he did.

"We did it!“, she said.

"Yeah,“ he replied, grinning.

"That was really nice of you.“

"You know I didn't do it for them,“ Cartman said and Wendy nodded. She still smiled at him and Cartman wanted to kiss her again.

"I know,“ she replied. "It was still nice of you to do this. Even if it was for me.“

Cartman scoffed. "You should get to class.“

"I should,“ Wendy agreed. "We're a good team, aren't we?“

Cartman laughed and nodded. Yeah, they were. That was the reason he fell in love with her, because she was a mastermind, just like he was. A fucking genius, someone to not be messed with. And he loved that about her.

"I'm not doing this again, though,“ he said. "I'm not playing fucking matchmaker.“ That was the role of Cupid Me, he added silently and he had to laugh about this thought.

"What a shame,“ Wendy said. "We could make a business out of it. Testaburger and Cartman's Matchmaking Inc.“

He liked the sound of it. "We should take money for it.“

Wendy rolled her eyes. "You did this for free.“

"I did this for  _you_ ,“ he blurted out and then quickly looked away. Wendy stared at him and then took his hand. Her hand was so small in his and so soft. He wanted to pull her towards him and wrap his arms around her body, but he didn't.

"I want to be together with you,“ she said quietly.

"What?“

"I like you. I know, it's crazy-“

Cartman laughed. "Ha! Wendy Testaburger likes me! You want my dick, don't you?“

"Eric!“, Wendy squeezed his hand and he immediately shut up. He couldn't believe she was saying this. "I like you too, you know?“

"Fuck.“

"I know,“ she agreed. "But I can't be with you.“

"What?!“, he asked, shocked.

"You're rude! And I can't be with someone who calls their friends fags! Or anyone fags! And stop calling Kyle a jew-“

"But he  _is_ Jewish!“

"I know, that's not what I mean!“ Wendy groaned. "You know what I mean. I can't be with you, if you're like this.“

Cartman took a deep breath. He had heard about this. Women trying to change the men. But this was Wendy and she was right. He had been angry at Stan for such a long time, claiming that he didn't deserve her, but Cartman didn't deserve her either. He wasn't good enough for her and if being with her meant to change and for him to become a man worthy enough to date her, then be it.

"Okay,“ he said. "I'll change. I'll try. Fuck, do you see what you're doing with me, ho?“

Wendy grinned and stood up on her tiptoes to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Yeah, but you love me.“ She then turned around and walked to her class.

She was right, he did fucking love her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like i said i'm not a big eric fan but i'm a guilty candy shipper  
> i first wanted to not make them end up together but then my candy side took over also i am a sucker for happy endings. so here you are  
> also this is the longest story? it was also my second fav one to write (after token and clyde's which is btw my fav). idk why but i really enjoyed writing this and i even had to hold myself back from writing too much
> 
> next and last story will be token/clyde which will be posted after my fic "breakin up sucks" is finished :)
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I WRITTEN THAT FUCKING KYLE/CARTMAN/STAN/WENDY FIGHT ??? three motherfucking times. three times. from kyles pov, from craigs and now from cartmans. god help me


	5. The Seventeenth Obstacle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my fav chapter!  
> also this chapter has the most creek in it (not much tho but u know bc token and clyde are their bffs)

The other guys have already left. The room looked like a mess, but luckily they had a maid to take care of it. Token and Clyde felt a little bit bad about this, so they tried to clean it up a little bit. Of course it'll look awful after a bunch of teenage boys spent their night gaming.

Token had missed Tweek that night. It didn't feel the same without the boy. Sure, there had been Kyle, Kenny, Jimmy and Cartman, but it Tweek belonged to their gang. Craig and the boys.

It had been about eight am, when Clyde and he finally were ready for bed. Maybe sharing a bed was weird for others, but this was Token's bed. It was so huge, that even three people would fit in nicely without having to touch each other. Even Clyde, who was a horrible sleeper. His limbs were always spread and sometimes he woke up the other way round or on the goddamn floor.

Token was used to it by now. He was also used to sleep with his best friend on his bed. What he wasn't used to was his feelings for Clyde. He knew that he'd never have a chance and that Clyde was as straight as a ruler. It was wrong, but he couldn't help it.

Token had noticed his feelings on his sixteenth birthday. He later had asked himself why he hasn't noticed before, since he had known Clyde for half his life. 

They woke up at about four pm, both of them tired and not ready to get out of bed. So instead they just laid there lazily and talked.

"I still can't believe our best friend lied to us the whole time,“ Clyde said. His face was buried into the pillow that his words came out muffled.

"I know,“ Token agreed. "I always thought Craig was a bad actor.“

"Technically he still is,“ Clyde said. "I mean, he really  _is_ in love with Tweek, right? So he still is a bad actor.“

Token considered this and nodded. "Yeah, makes sense. He's also super oblivious.“

Clyde started laughing. "I know right? He really believes Tweek doesn't love him! Had he seen how that guy looks at him?“ He sighed. „How can you not notice that?“

 _Notice me._ Craig wasn't the only oblivious person, Clyde was just as oblivious. Maybe it was for the better.

"The same could be said about Stan and Kyle,“ Token noted. "Like, how the fuck did Stan not notice how Kyle was feeling for him? On the other hand, everyone could see that Stan loved him too.“

Clyde grinned. "I know right? Man, and it took Stan and Craig so long until they realized they have feelings for Tweek and Kyle! That sounds so crazy. Can you imagine? Hanging out with someone all the time and just only later realizing you're in love with them?“

Token bit down on his lower lip and nodded. "I can.“

They both laid on their sides, face to face and stared at each other. Token didn't know why he said that, but it felt like the right moment. He was so fucking tired, not only because he just woke up, but because he had held this in for so long and he couldn't deal with it anymore. He was no Kyle Broflovski, who was able to keep it for himself for over six years.

"I can imagine how awful it is... To hold back all your feelings when you're in love with your best friend. Because you're always next to them and every time you look at them you want to say something, but you can't,“ Token whispered.

Clyde just stared at him, confused. Token could see he was thinking by the way his eyebrows furrowed and how his lips were pressed together. Then he widened his eyes.

He knew. They stared at each other for a little bit longer, Clyde was obviously waiting for Token to say that he just meant it hypothetically and that he wasn't actually referring to Clyde.

Their awkward silence was broken by Clyde, who cleared his throat. "You mean... Who are you referring to?“

"You. I'm talking about you- or us.“

Clyde jerked away and then jumped up. "What?!“ He then cursed.

"Clyde, I-“

"You're in  _love with me_?“

Token sat up and just shrugged. Yes. He didn't know what to say.

"Fuck,“ Clyde whispered. "You're- but you're my best friend! I can't- I'm... Fuck.“ He collected his clothes from the ground and got dressed. „I have to go.“

"What? No! Clyde, I'm sorry-“

“No,“ Clyde cut him off. "I have to think. Token, dude, you can't just- I don't know. Damn. I have to go.“ He picked up his bag. „I'm sorry.“ And then he disappeared through the door.

 

 

 

Token was not happy about what was happening.

He really wanted it all to go back to normal again. Craig and Tweek together, he and Clyde as best friend, the four of them as a clique. Instead, they were separated and they sat at the table with Stan and the others.

It was pretty depressing too. Kenny and Butters were still very clingy, though not as awful as they were in the beginning and Stan and Kyle just always exchanged these  _glances_ and smiles, that made Token jealous. It was like they could read each other's minds.

At least Cartman and Wendy weren't a couple... yet.

Craig on the other hand was just as passive as he always was, no, he was worse. Token hated this, he at least wanted him and Tweek to be happy,  because obviously they both were in love with each other. They just had to get their head out of their asses!

He was glad when that finally happened. When he walked outside after their fight in the cafeteria, he found them making out in front of the lockers. He didn't even mind that they did that against  _his_ locker, so he couldn't grab his stuff (okay, he did mind. A little bit.).

The next day was almost perfect again. They sat at their usual table, the three of them. Clyde had not returned, though, but it cheered Token a little bit up that his friends were finally happy and again went back to holding their hands under the table. This time it was different now, though. They were exactly like Kyle and Stan, exchanging knowing glances and smiles.

Token wanted this with Clyde too, but he wouldn’t have this. Not ever.

One day it happened.

After school, when Token was headed to his car, he noticed Clyde standing in the crowd of students heading home. He would always notice Clyde in a crowd of hundreds of people. Their eyes met and it was like something was pulling him towards Clyde and he knew it was  _wrong_ because they haven’t talked since that one morning and Clyde probably didn’t want to talk to him, but he couldn’t help it.

"Token,“ Clyde said, when he stood in front of him.

"I’m sorry, I’m…,“ Token didn’t know what to say and Clyde lowered his head, his eyes fixated on his white sneakers.

"I’ve thought about what you said,“ Clyde said.

"Oh.“ Of course. He was probably going that conversation over and over again, just like Token. Just differently, because Clyde didn’t love him back.

"I… Is it unfair to you, when I want to give it a try?“ Clyde winced, when he looked up again to look Token in the eyes.

"What?“ Token’s mouth fell open. "I mean- how is it unfair for me?“

"Because,“ Clyde said. „Because what if I later realize it didn’t feel right? It’s unfair for me, right? Because I might still be hung up on Bebe and you deserve someone- someone who really loves you. Who  _only_ loves you and is hundred percent sure about it.“

Token’s throat felt so dry at this moment and he bit down on his lower lip. He couldn’t read Clyde right now. Why? Usually he was so good in reading his best friend, hell, everyone was to be honest. Clyde and Craig were like day and night, Clyde was emotional, Craig was cold, Clyde showed his emotions while Craig was just always so passive.

"I don’t want that person,“ Token said. "I only want  _you._ “

For a moment none of them said anything, they just looked each other in the eyes, until Clyde’s lips curled up. "That was really cheesy, Token. Didn’t know you were such a romantic.“

It felt like before, like they were friends again and joking and Token chuckled. "Sorry, I know it’s your thing.“

"It’s okay. I like it.“ Clyde didn’t stop smiling and Token couldn’t either. "Okay. I… I want to try this. Is this okay?“

"Yes! I mean, sure. I’d love to… How… What were you thinking about?“, Token asked.

"I dunno,“ Clyde shrugged, "we were friends for almost all our life. Maybe we should try it differently. Like… go out on a date. A  _real_ date.“

Oh no. Of course Token wanted this, but Clyde was the sappiest person on earth. He had always planned the dates with Bebe and had told him about them afterwards and he had always bragged about what a great boyfriend he was.

"Does this mean I have to get you flowers?“, Token asked.

"You better.“ Clyde laughed. "So you’ll… like take me out, right?“

"Yeah,“ Token said and nodded.

"You can pay,“ Clyde added. "You’re rich as fuck anyways.“

Token rolled his eyes and Clyde just punched him lightly. "That was a joke.“

"I don’t mind paying,“ Token insisted and Clyde just grinned.

"Good. Let me know if you’ve… you know, planned it all.“ He smiled and then he brought Token down for a hug. Clyde wasn’t exactly small, but he was smaller than Token, who was almost as tall as Craig. He hugged him back and Token wished they could stay like this forever. Clyde once had complained that he was too chubby, but for Token he was perfect. Clyde let him go too soon.

Right, they were still on the parking lot of the school and everyone could be watching them.

"I’ve missed you,“ Clyde said.

"I’ve missed you too.“

 

 

 

They finally all sat together at their table again.

Tweek and Craig next to each other, across from them. Token was happy that they were all together again. It had felt so wrong not to be the group of four people they were.

He wondered if one day he could hold Clyde’s hand like Tweek and Craig were doing sometimes too.

"So,“ Clyde cleared his throat. "We are going on a date this Friday.“

"And I care why?“, Craig asked and Tweek shoved him lightly.

"Wow, I’m happy for you guys!“

"I wanted to know if this is okay for you,“ Clyde said.

"Again, why are you asking us? I don’t care,“ Craig replied and Clyde rolled his eyes.

"It’s your birthday, dumbass.“

"And?“

Clyde flushed and looked down. "I mean… If we, uh. This is our first date and if it turns out like… you know, if we start dating then your birthday would be our anniversary. I don’t know, we wouldn’t be able to spend your birthday with you all the time and-„

Token was flustered by Clyde’s words too. He was already thinking so far ahead, but this was Clyde they were talking about. He did things like 'one week’, 'one month’ or 'three months’ anniversaries. Token really hoped they were going to mark this day as their anniversary.

Craig groaned. "I don’t care,“ he said. "Don’t forget to come back later, though. We’re watching Red Racer and are getting drunk.“

Token laughed. Craig and his Red Racer obsession. "Thanks, man,“ he said, because he knew that even if Craig pretended to be so cold, he cared a lot for his friends and their well being.

 

 

 

On the day of their date, Token was super nervous.

Clyde was giving him this  _one_ chance, what if he messed up? Then he had messed up their friendship forever! Could Clyde just be friends with him knowing that Token was in love with him? Wasn’t it weird to know your best friend was jerking off to you?

God, thousands of thoughts were going through his head and he couldn’t make them stop and maybe these were awful flowers, maybe red roses were too straight forward and he should’ve saved them up for a special occasion, maybe he should’ve asked what flowers to get for your first date with your best friend, who was questioning his sexuality.

He picked Clyde up with his car and he had done this so many times, but this was different. He was so nervous, when he knocked on the door and was glad it wasn’t Clyde’s parents that opened it.

"Hi,“ Clyde said. He seemed to be as nervous as Token too, and he noticed that he had dressed himself up nicely. Instead of his usual varsity jacket and his washed out jeans he wore a dark pants and a button up shirt. He didn’t look like a jock anymore.

"You, uh, look good,“ Token said.

"So do you.“

Token had spent hours to find something fitting to wear. God, he had never been this way with his Ex girlfriends! Probably because they haven’t been his best friend and there hadn’t been so much at stake. He had even consulted Craig, who of course had the worst fashion taste, so he had asked Tweek, who wasn’t any better.

In the end Wendy had helped him choose something to wear.

"Are these for me?“ Clyde pointed at the roses in Token’s hand.

"What? Uh, yeah, they’re.“ Token handed him them over and Clyde chuckled. Fuck, he had fucked up, right?

„Roses are my favorite,“ he said. Yeah, Clyde was so damn sappy. "But you didn’t need to get me so many! You know, I know how expensive flowers are, I had to get them all the time, fuck. How expensive was this? Fifty dollars?“

Token shrugged. "Uh… maybe?“

Clyde hit him with them. "Idiot. The next time just buy me like. Five.“

"Five flowers? Who would want only five flowers?“

"I do!“

Fuck! This was so bad. "I’m sorry, I won’t forget this. You don’t like them?“

"I do,“ Clyde said and then blushed. Token liked his blush. "I’ll get them water. Wait here, I’m back in a minute.“ He disappeared again and then after a while returned. "So, where are we going?“

"I have a plan,“ Token said, while they walked to the car. "Uh, I mean…“ God damn it, Token! He usually wasn’t like this, like ever.

"Tell me about it.“

"I was thinking about ice skating and then a restaurant, I have a reservation and then later we go to Craig’s,“ Token said and they entered the car and sat down.

"Oh, yeah, Craig’s! I forgot the beer!“ Clyde ran out again and rushed into the house. He returned with a pack of beer he wanted to give Craig. "I’m not going to watch that stupid Red Racer show sober.“

Token laughed. "Don’t let Craig hear that.“

"Craig has a horrible taste in shows,“ Clyde replied.

"Says the guy who secretly loves Gossip Girl,“ Token teased and Clyde laughed.

"Okay, drive. Ice Skating it is.“

 

 

 

The date went horribly.

Everything that could turn out bad happened. Token had planned out everything so perfectly, every little detail and yet this happened! They wanted to ice skate in Stark’s pond and they’ve been on the ice plenty of times before. The ice was  _always_ thick enough.

But because this was a date, Token had thought they might be a little bit fancier and had gotten ice skates for them, since they usually just step on the ice with their shoes. Turns out skating in them was harder than it looked like and both of them fell the whole time.

They did hold hands though, and that was nice, but they both were wearing gloves and didn’t make it far. And when they were finally at the middle, the ice crashed under Clyde and one of his legs was stuck in the ice cold water. So they had to drive back to Clyde’s place, since it was nearer and let him change and warm him up again.

Token doesn’t remember how many times he had apologized. By the time they got to the restaurant, they were one hour too late and their reservation had been cancelled. Token was frustrated and didn’t know what to do, so he bribed them and gotten another table, which was awful, because it was next to the door of the staff room and they didn’t have a moment for themselves.

And then their food tasted horribly and Token wanted to complain, because this was a fucking expensive restaurant and he was expecting good quality food and he just hoped Clyde wasn’t hating him.

Clyde talked him out of it, but then a waiter tripped and splashed soup all over them, that he was kind of pissed and complained to the chef himself. After that they didn’t have to pay and were sitting in Token’s car again, their clothes covered in stupid garlic soup.

They went back to Token’s place, where Clyde had to change for the second time this day and then Token gave up. At least he got to see Clyde in his clothes.

They drove right to Craig’s house after it and didn’t talk about the failed date during the ride.

Tweek was already at Craig’s place and Craig’s mom opened the door for them, telling them the two were in the kitchen. „You should blow them off,“ Tweek said.

"If that's the only thing he's blowing,“ Clyde joked, when he opened the door to the kitchen.

"Happy birthday!“, Token said and put his rum on the table. He and Clyde hugged their friend, who didn’t hug them back, but he knew that Craig didn’t really mind. He just didn’t show his affection as much as others did.

"Eighteen, huh? How does it feel like?“, Clyde asked.

"You tell me, you've been eighteen before I have,“ Craig said.

"You'll feel old,“ Clyde explained. "I feel like a grandpa.“

Tweek laughed. "I'm dating a grandpa then.“ He sat down at the table and Token and Clyde did too.

"How did it go?“, Craig asked.

"Blow off your candles first,“ Token said. He really didn’t want to talk about it or even think about it, because the date had been horrible. He had fucked up and now Clyde knew for sure he wasn’t gay for his best friend and that he probably never wanted to talk to Token again-

"Don't forget to wish for something!“, Tweek reminded him.

"What did you wish for?“, Clyde asked, after Craig blew out all the candles.

"I'm not telling, idiot.“

Tweek started cutting the cake. "So, how did it go?“, Craig asked again.

Clyde flushed and looked to Token. What was he trying to say? Oh god, it was horrible? Token didn’t say anything, because he didn’t know how. Clyde probably didn’t want to hurt him….

"It went well,“ Clyde said.

"Yeah?“, Craig asked, grinning. What? Have they been on different dates?!

"Really?“, Token asked.

"Yes,“ Clyde said and rolled his eyes. "It was a little bit awkward.“

"It was super awkward,“ Token agreed and Clyde laughed. "You really didn't think it was awful? I mean, everything went wrong and-“

"No,“ Clyde replied. "I would never think spending time with you is awful.“

And all the worries were gone in one second. Token couldn’t help but smile at his friend and crush. So, he hasn’t ruined everything.

"The next time I'll organize the date, though,“ Clyde said. "You're horrible at it.“

"Nicole never complained,“ Token stated.

"Minus points for mentioning your ex!“

"I thought the date is over already?“, Token asked and Clyde punched him lightly.

"I-I'm happy for you. Having a second d-date and all,“ Tweek said while he handed out the cake pieces.

Oh, yes. It means that Clyde really wanted to go on a second date! Token wish he could hug Clyde right now, but instead he just said: „I’m too.“ He and Clyde exchanged glances for a few seconds.

"You're guys are so fucking gay,“ Craig said after a while.

"Cartman would be upset to hear this,“ Token said, grinning.

Afterwards Token dropped Clyde at his place again. Clyde was a little bit tipsy, not too much, while Token had been sober, since he had to drive. He walked him to the door.

"You really didn’t think it was horrible?“

"No!“ Clyde sighed. "I missed you. I like spending time with you, Token.“

"You’re just tipsy,“ Token murmured.

"No, I mean, yeah, I guess… but I’m serious.“

"Yeah, because I’m your best friend,“ Token replied. "You have to like spending time with me otherwise you’d be a shitty friend.“

"Or you’re the shitty friend,“ Clyde suggested and Token laughed quietly. "Forget it, okay? I’m not sure yet. But I want to keep… doing this. If this is okay for you, you know. Having a second date.“

"Yes,“ Token said. "Of course it is!“

"Good.“ Clyde nodded and then pulled him into a hug. "See each other at school, then?“

"Yeah, sure.“ They stayed like that for a while, hugging each other and not wanting to let go. Maybe it was because Clyde was a little bit tipsy, but he hoped that that wasn’t the reason.

 

 

Their second date went so much better. Clyde was probably really better in organizing their dates. Okay, it was a horrible chick flick, that Clyde had chosen, but Token knew his best friend. He loved these kinds of movies. Back when he had been together with Bebe, it was always him, who always wanted to watch those movies and used her as an excuse to watch them.

Clyde was adorable. He was this jock in his varsity jacket and his sneakers and he always played cool, but in reality  _everyone_  knew what a fucking dork he was and that he cried multiple times during 'The Notebook‘ and that he sings to Taylor Swift songs under the showers of the locker rooms.

Clyde used to be embarrassed about those things when he was younger, but now he just didn’t care anymore and Token loved this about him.

They ended up in a horrible romantic movie that was almost empty, except for them, two middle aged women and an old couple. Token didn’t really care, because Clyde had laid his head against Token’s shoulder at some point and towards the end had even taken his hand.

Token hasn’t dared to entwine their fingers, but he hasn’t been able to stop smiling for the rest of the movie and he didn’t let go when they were walking outside. Clyde disappeared through the restroom, probably checking if his eyes were red, and then returned and they went over to his place.

Both of them cooked together and it was really nice. Token was a horrible cook, because he had a cook at home- god, he was such a spoilt child- and Clyde was pretty good. Clyde was overall just the perfect boyfriend.Token knew that he had learned how to cook so he could cherish Bebe.

It somehow made him jealous, thinking about this, but he tried to ignore these thoughts. Bebe had Red now and they were happy and Clyde wasn’t sad anymore, every time he saw them walking hand in hand in school. And Clyde had Token. Well, if he wanted to.

Dinner was delicious and afterwards Clyde drove him back to his place.

Token wanted to kiss him, because the date had been perfect and they’ve held hands and it just felt like the right moment, but when he leaned down, Clyde turned away. Token was hurt by this and looked down quickly, cursing himself.

"Sorry,“ Clyde murmured. "I’m just… I can’t yet.“

"It’s okay. I’m sorry,“ Token replied.

"You can. I don’t know. Kiss me on my cheek,“ Clyde suggested and Token did so. It was so innocent and sweet, that Token felt like he was thirteen again and Clyde smiled so brightly afterwards, that Token hugged him. Clyde then kissed his cheek too, and drove away with his car.

 

 

 

Their third date wasn’t supposed to be a date.

They had invited Craig and Tweek over, but suddenly both of them had cancelled. Craig had said they both were sick with the flu or something, but Token had heard Tweek freaking out in the background.

"Jesus, we can’t lie to them! Argh, what if they find out?“

Craig had groaned. "We lied to them for over seven years of our life, Tweek!“

"I know, but- We w-wanted to be honest!“

"I don’t think Token wants to know the reason we can’t come over is because we’re too busy with our sex life.“

"C-Craig! You didn’t have to say it like that! Gah, you’re so frustrating!“

Yeah, Craig was right, Token wasn’t really interested in his friend’s sex life. "Okay, I got it. Let’s just pretend you’re sick with the flu, okay?“ He then wished them a quick recovery and hung up on them.

So it was just him and Clyde in his bedroom, lazily lying on the bed and playing video games next to each other.

"This is a date,“ Clyde said after a while.

"What?“, Token asked.

"It’s a date,“ Clyde repeated.

"But… We’re just hanging around in pajamas and playing video games,“ Token said.

"I don’t care! This is our third date!“, Clyde said. "I can’t believe you didn’t get my flowers. Worst boyfriend ever.“

Token grinned. "Boyfriend?“

Clyde flushed and Token stopped the game. He picked up a flower from the vase on his one bedside table and gave it Clyde. „Here you go, a flower. Best boyfriend ever.“

Clyde took it and laughed. "That was a fucking joke!“

"That was one too!“

Clyde shook his head and then he threw the flower to the ground.

"Hey!“, Token complained, but then Clyde cut him off by grabbing him by his collar and kissing him. Token kissed him back after a short second of shock and it didn’t matter anymore, that he had to wait for such a long time. That he had to go through a horrible phase of not talking with Clyde and then through a horrible date, because it all led him up to this very moment and it was worth it.

When they parted their lips, they were laying on their sides again, Token’s hand on Clyde’s waist and Clyde’s hand still grabbing Token’s collar. They stared at each other for a while until they both started grinning like idiots.

"Took you long enough,“ Token said.

"Shut up,“ Clyde said and kissed him again, this time just for a short moment. "I’m the kind of guy who doesn’t kiss before the third date.“

"Are you serious? Was that the reason?“

"No,“ Clyde said and shook his head. "I didn’t do it… Because I wasn’t sure. I wanted you to be my best friend and I was afraid I’ll lose you as my best friend if we, you know, really started dating. But this… This date showed me that it won’t be the case.“

Token bit down on his lower lip and then he leaned in again to kiss him. "I’ll always be your best friend.“

"Good.“ Clyde wrapped his arms around Token’s neck and pulled him closer. "Remember weeks ago? When we were laying like this and you confessed your love to me?“

Token nodded. "It was horrible.“

"Yeah,“ Clyde agreed. "I thought so too. I wanted you to take it back or to forget it. But I’m glad this wasn’t the case, since I now know that I like you too.“

"I love you,“ Token whispered and wanted to kiss him, but Clyde laughed.

"You had to top my 'I like you‘, right?“

Token looked down, embarrassed by how true it was, but then Clyde tilted his head up again and grinned. "Idiot,“ he mouthed before kissing him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, this is the end. :((((  
> no more chapters, trust me, i'm sad too.  
> thank you all for reading, leaving kudos and comments <3


	6. The fifteenth Obstacle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> somebody requested michael/tweek break up.  
> i just told everything about michael (how he met kyle, why he slept with his teacher, how he met tweek for the first time at the coffee shop, etc. etc.)  
> this is just with some OCs, so be beware (i love michael. some people thought he was shady but hes not hes a real nice and sweet guy)  
> as for SP chracters: theres tweek, craig, kyle.... some red, annie, stan  
> everyone, probably: i dont care abt ur OCs  
> me: :////
> 
> THERES SOMETHING ELSE I WANT TO ANNOUNCE THO  
> i'm writing another creek fic. i will upload it when i have most of it finished so i'll be to update as often as 'breaking up sucks' :D (i already have 20k written!!!)

Falling in love with a straight guy was probably the worst that could ever happen to you. Especially when it was some guy who didn’t even  _like_ you.

Michael remembered when he moved to North Park, about four years ago. He had only been fourteen back then, afraid of what this new town will bring to him. He had of course done his research and wasn’t exactly happy about what he has learned. North Park was a small town full of rednecks and people, that thought they were super tolerant, but really weren’t.

As a gay guy, he has felt like this was some kind of sick joke. Why did his parents choose to move over to North Park?! According to them you can’t really  _leave_ North Park. His parents had grown up here in this small town, had been high school sweethearts before they moved and now, about twenty years later, they had returned.

Dragging him with them. He was of course angry at them! Michael had just recently come out to his friends in Denver and they had accepted him and now  _this._ He was probably going to stay in the closet until his graduation and then leave this town as soon as possible to a college that was far away.

The thing was, North Park wasn’t that bad (not as bad as South Park, as most of the residents told him). He had found friends really quickly at North Park, had even gotten somewhat popular. One of his friends had been Henry Conner. Everyone just called him Conner, because that’s kind of how he is.

Henry Conner was gorgeous, he had been the captain of the basketball team of their middle school and in Michael’s class. They had gotten along really quickly, they had been seated next to each other on the first day. For Michael it had been love at first sight- yes, he was  _that_ sappy. Conner had these beautiful dimples, these dark brown eyes and red hair. He was also super tall, seemed to be the most mature guy from all these other teenage boys in their class and hearing his voice alone made Michael melt.

Yeah, it had started out as an innocent crush on one of the most popular guys in their school. They were really close and Conner had dragged him along to one of their basketball practices once and made Michael join the team.

Michael had been playing back in Denver too, and he was pretty good. Everyone had been impressed by Michael’s basketball skills and he immediately got on the team.

Everything had been great in the beginning. Conner and he had been like best friends and Michael could deal with this. Sure, he really just wanted to kiss him every time Conner looked him in the eyes or smiled at him, but he could live with this. Conner was super fucking straight, he was even dating some South Park girl named Annie.

Michael had only met her once and according to Conner their parents knew each other, that’s why he visits South Park sometimes…. and to make out with his girlfriend. Michael had been pretty jealous back then, but he had once accompanied his new best friend to one of his trips to South Park.

Seeing Conner with Annie was awful. She was such a sweet girl, with golden curls and a bright smile and she had so tiny hands that fitted nicely into Conner’s. It wasn’t too bad being the third wheel, because Annie had taken a friend with her. Her name was Red and apparently it had supposed to be a double date.

"I’m gay,“ Red had suddenly said, when they were parted from the other couple, because they wanted to make out behind a tree or something.

Michael had been so relieved, when he heard that. "Oh, thank god! Me too!“

After that had been cleared out, they both had gotten along really well for the rest of the day. Michael had a thing for redheads apparently, because he even got his first kiss from a redhead. After Red and Michael found Annie and Conner again, they suggested to go to the basketball field to play. Red was a cheerleader, but she told him she liked playing basketball, so it was decided.

There Michael had met some other guys from South Park’s basketball team. Sure, the towns hated each other, but Michael didn’t really care. He wasn’t a true North Park resident anyways and thought the hatred between the towns was stupid.

Conner was different though, he challenged them to a game. Two of their best players against him and Michael. To be honest, Michael didn’t really remember who the other South Park player had been, but one of them was Kyle Broflovski.

"Don’t lose, I hate those South Park guys,“ Conner had told him before the match.

"Henry, it’s just some game,“ Michael had replied. Back then, Michael and Annie had been the only ones to call Conner by his first name. He had lost his privilege to do so.

"But it’s embarrassing! They’re a bunch of losers!“

Michael had laughed at that, because usually Conner was the mature one of them two, and now he was behaving like a kid. He was cute. "Okay. I’ll win for you.“

"No, don’t win for me. Win for Red.“ Conner had grinned and looked over to the girl. "You two seem to get along really well.“

"Wrong redhead,“ Michael had murmured under his breath. The game was decided quickly, Conner and him won. Mostly, because Kyle’s partner was a crappy player.

When Conner went back to Annie to get his 'reward‘, Michael was left with Kyle and his best friend Stan.

"God damn it!“, Kyle groaned.

"You were great out there. Dogpoo is just a lousy player,“ Stan replied.

"I should’ve asked Token,“ Kyle said.

"Why, because he’s black?“, Stan teased him.

"No, because he’s the only other good basketball player here!“

"Well, he’s on the football team with me,“ Stan ruffled his hair. "Hey, there’s Wendy. I, uh…“

"Sure, go see your girlfriend.“

There was something in Kyle’s expression, that made Michael realize that he liked his best friend. Stan ran up to a black haired girl and kissed her in front of them and walked off with her. The way Kyle looked at Stan was the same way Michael looked at Conner.

"You really were great,“ Michael said after a short period of awkward silence.

"Thanks, man. I thought you were going to rub it in like your asshole friend.“

Michael laughed. "Yeah, Henry can be… difficult sometimes. Only sometimes, he’s still my best man.“

Kyle grinned. "You mean that Conner guy? And, yeah, I know what you mean. Stan’s a pain in the ass sometimes too. He’s my…“

"… Crush?“

Okay, here’s the thing: Michael had only been an open person. That’s why he made friends so quickly. He had a nice face and an inviting smile. He was kind of short, so he never seemed threatening and he was overall just the kind of guy you’d open up to.

"What?“ Kyle’s face went red. "No!“

"It’s okay,“ Michael shrugged. He had never told anyone this, but they were on the same boat. So, why not? "I’m the same with Henry. Being in love with your straight best friend, who’s dating a cute girl is hard.“

Kyle let out a deep breath as if he had been holding this in for too long. "God, yes! Fuck. Don’t tell anyone or I swear to god-"

"Don’t worry! I won’t tell. I have the same secret, remember?“ Michael smiled at him and Kyle nodded.

"Okay.“

Somehow they had ended up talking a lot afterwards, sitting down next to each other. It had been years ago, so Michael doesn’t really remember all of it. He did remember getting his first kiss from Kyle Broflovski, though. He wasn’t Conner, but they both were red heads and were good at basketball. Both of them just wanted to try it out, because neither of them had ever kissed a guy.

Well, Kyle had kissed girls, which Michael also has never done. The kiss was nice, Michael had imagined him to be Conner and Kyle probably imagined him to be Stan. Well, they both had dark hair, but that’s about it.

Then Conner had thrown a basketball against Kyle’s head.

"What the fuck?!“, Michael yelled, when Kyle fell down the pavement and hit his head.

"He was  _kissing_ you!“, Conner shouted.

Michael had been able to make Conner keep quiet, so nobody would hear it. They then called for the hospital and Stan came to take care of his best friend. Fuck, Michael got his first kiss and then the guy ended up in hospital. Fucking perfect. Apparently Kyle also lost his memories from that, so his first kiss doesn’t even  _know_ he was his first kiss.

That was also the day he came out to Michael afterwards, when they were back in North Park after such a long and exhausting day.

"So, can you please explain me what’s going on?“, Conner asked. "That South Park guy kissed you and you just let it happen?“

"Henry, I’m gay.“

"What?!“

"I’m gay!“, Michael repeated loudly. "Okay? My parents know, by the way. Have been since I was twelve, they support me. My friends back in Denver actually know too, and they were okay with it. I was just… a little bit scared here, because this is such a little town and-"

"Michael, shut the fuck up! I don’t care if you’re gay.“

"You don’t?“

"This is North Park, not some stupid redneck town like South Park. That’s the thing, why did you have to kiss that South Park guy?“

Michael had just laughed at that comment and hugged his best friend. "North Park is a stupid redneck town too. But thanks, man. I appreciate your concern. Don’t tell anyone about this, Kyle’s not out of the closet.“

Conner had been quiet. "So, uh. Are you guys dating?“

"No. We both just wanted to know what it’s like.“

Afterwards, Michael had come out to the rest of his friends and soon everyone in North Park knew him as that one gay kid. Everything was fine and well, until one day they started high school. Conner and he were excited, because they wanted to get into the basketball team.

Conner was a little bit less excited about his brother, though, who had also come back to North Park. Maybe his parents were right and there was a curse, you can’t really leave North Park. His brother had left for college, but now he was back and started his first day as a teacher on the same day Conner and Michael started their first day in high school.

"I don’t want my brother as my teacher!“ Conner sighed. "I should get over it. Maybe he’ll help me get better grades.“ He grinned and Michael rolled his eyes.

"Hey boys!“, Conner’s brother greeted him.

Michael had never met him before. He looked just like Conner, an older version of him.

"Michael, that’s my brother, Daniel. Dan, that’s Michael. My best friend.“ If things had been different that day, Michael may have felt proud that Conner mentioned that he was his best friend. He was too surprised by how much they looked alike.

"Jesus, you guys look so much alike!“

Daniel- or Mr. Conner- laughed. "I know, everyone tells us that all the times.“ He pecked Conner’s cheek. „Don’t call me Dan when we’re at school. I’m Mr. Conner to you.“

"Everyone calls me Conner!“

"Maybe they should start calling you by your first name!“

"Ugh, as if. Only Michael can call me Henry.“

"What happened to your girlfriend?“, Mr. Conner asked, surprised.

"Broke up with me for some South Park dude,“ Conner replied. He looked down to the ground.

"Well, if you hate South Park so much, why did you date one of them?“, Michael teased.

"She was nice, okay? And she’s not even together with that guy. Apparently she just wanted to sleep with him. McCormick something.“ Conner shrugged. "Who cares? We’re in high school now!“

Yeah, but then everything went downhill. They both got into the basketball team, but then Conner had gotten into a bad accident and was left on the sideline. Michael played better than ever for the both of them. For some reasons, Conner had gotten more distant with the time, starting dating Annie again after a while.

By the end of their first high school year, you couldn’t exactly call them best friends anymore. Michael was confused and hurt by that. Conner hadn’t been able to play all year and when he was finally better, he just quit the team and stopped talking with Michael or any of their former friends.

He started hanging out with the skater guys and changed.  _Drastically._ They sort of just drifted apart and Michael really had tried to prevent it. He talked with him so many times, visited him and called him, but there was no answer. He asked his brother, Mr. Conner, a lot about Conner, but he didn’t have any clue what happened either.

"Sometimes people just drift apart,“ Mr. Conner had replied, smiling.

 _But I love him_! Michael had never let that go, not ever. Not even after Conner had told him one day to stop ‚fucking call him Henry‘, because they weren’t friends. What had happened to his best friend and crush? Nowadays he hang out at the skate park and smoked with his friends. His grades were going down too and Michael really  _tried._

He took notes for Conner and gave him to Mr. Conner all the time to give him his brother.

"You know, Michael. Maybe you should just let it go,“ Mr. Conner said one day.

"But he needs them!“

"I know, and I’ve been going through them- I’m sorry.“ They had the same smile and Michael hated this. "They’re really good. You’re a good friend and to be honest, Conner doesn’t deserve this. He’s not a good friend, at all. You should give him up.“

Wasn’t it weird to call your brother by his last name?

Michael just shrugged. "I want to help him.“

"I know. But it’s been a while since you two were actually close, right? You should focus on your own work. I’ll try to help my brother too, but if he doesn’t want help, then we can’t force him to.“

Michael knew that Mr. Conner was right, and he stopped. He stopped calling him, waiting for him after school or taking notes for Conner. He even stopped calling him 'Henry‘ in his head. One thing he was never able to stop though, was loving him.

 

 

When Michael became the captain of the basketball team, it was clear that Conner didn’t just not want to be friends with him anymore. No, he really  _hated_ him. They had a fight after school one day, the first time in almost two years they actually talked again and afterwards Michael cried.

He couldn’t just  _stop_   _loving_ Conner, even though Conner hated him. He knew that Conner would never love him back and that he had to move on. But he couldn’t, he was too weak. Conner wasn’t just straight, he also dispises Michael for whatever reasons.

A week after their fight, Michael went to the Conners’ house. It had been a long time since he had been here and Michael didn’t know what exactly what he was doing. He hasn’t been able to sleep since their fight and wanted to apologize. Maybe confess his love.

The person who answered the door was Mr. Conner.

"Michael? What are you doing here?“

"Is Conner here?“

"No, he’s at his girlfriend’s house.“

Ah, yes. Conner’s new girlfriend, some skater girl. When Michael heard that, he couldn’t help but cry. God, he was such a cry baby.

"Fuck, come in. I mean- forget this, okay? Don’t remember your teacher swore in front of you.“ Mr. Conner laughed lightly and it made Michael’s heart ache. It had been so long since he had heard Conner laugh and those two were so alike, even the way they laughed.

"Alright, Mr. Conner. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t cry. I’m a guy-"

"Hey, everyone is allowed to cry.“ Mr. Conner sighed. „I sound so old.“

"You’re old.“

"Hey! I’m twenty-six, I’m not old!“

He somehow was able to cheer him up and before Michael knew it, they had kissed. It started out as an innocent kiss, but somehow that kiss ended up with Michael losing his virginity in Mr.Conner’s-  _Daniel’s_ \- room.

"It’s embarrassing.“

"What?“

"I’m twenty-six and still live with my parents and I just slept with one of my students!“ Daniel groaned and shook his head. "Fuck.“

"Hey.“ Michael sat up and kissed him, imaging it to be Conner. It wasn’t too hard, because they were so much alike. "We can keep it a secret. Also, you can. Move out.“

"A secret? Why? Because this wasn’t a one time thing and you wanna start a fucking affair with your teacher?“

Michael rolled his eyes and laughed. "I thought you didn’t want to swear in front of me.“

"I just swore a lot in front of you. Swearing during sex is kind of my thing.“ Daniel smiled and kissed him and that’s how it all started. Michael started an affair with his teacher, because he reminded him so much of his younger brother, who he was in love with. Why Daniel did it was still a mystery to him, but he did move out soon afterwards and they met up many times in his apartment.

It was really just an affair, their relationship was nothing more than sex. Michael couldn’t do something with him that wasn’t sex, because he just wanted Conner and not Daniel. Well, things weren’t always going to go the way he wanted it.

Especially after somebody found out about their affair and Daniel got suspended. That was when Conner and he had their second fight.

"What?! You just fucking fuck my brother?“, Conner shouted.

"I’m sorry, Conner! It just happened!“

"Shut up! I hate you, can’t you just leave me alone? Are you a fucking stalker or something?!“

"This isn’t about you, you know?“ Michael was fucking pissed, but  Conner was right. He had all done it because of him.

"You destroy everything! First, you take away all my friends, then my position as the captain of the team and now my brother! You know how much my parents are suffering?! And my brother’s not going to get another job, while you’re just- You don’t have to carry any consequences!“

For a moment Michael thought Conner was going to hit him, but he didn’t. Instead, he took out his cigarette. "Whatever. It’s his fault too. Fucking Dan. I can’t believe you and I used to be friends.“

And then he turned on his heel and walked away.

 

 

It’s been a while since all of that had happened.

Michael didn’t know what exactly he was doing in South Park, but he felt nostalgic. He had been here with Conner’s ex girlfriend and Red, back then everything had been nice. Pining after your straight best friend was better than being in love with someone who hates you more than anything.

Conner was never going to forgive him for what he did and even his parents hated him.

Things don’t turn out well for everyone. Maybe he should’ve asked Kyle for his phone number back then. He could’ve pretended that Kyle was Conner, they both had red hair. Things would’ve been easier, because Kyle wasn’t Conner’s brother or his fucking teacher.

Then again, things have turned out fine for Kyle. He has heard that he and Stan were finally together. Well, Kyle got his happy ending, but he didn’t.

Michael was just driving around the town, when he decided to go into the coffee shop. It was almost empty, with the exception of and old man and two teenage girls, that were just taking selfies.

Michael walked up to the counter and looked at the menu. Nobody was there, so he just waited until the barista came.

"Argh! S-Sorry that you had to wait! I was just- I had to… take my meds.“ The boy behind the counter was no other than Tweek Tweak. Hey, Michael kept track of gossip, okay? He had never seen this boy in real life, though.

"It’s okay, I haven’t waited for long,“ Michael replied, smiling. Tweek was cute. He was short, even shorter than him, skinny and had light blond messy hair. Under his eyes were dark circles and he was pale, but he was still attractive with his big green eyes and his cute nose.

"Why are you staring at me?!“

"Uh…“ Michael blushed. "Sorry, I didn’t mean to.“

"I-it’s okay. Just order! I mean-"

"Can I get a hot chocolate? I’m not really a coffee guy.“

"You realize this i-is a coffee shop, right?“

Michael laughed. "Yeah, but you do have hot chocolate.“

"S-Sure! You wanna drink here or to go?“

"Here.“ Michael took out his wallet, while Tweek made him a hot chocolate. "You’re Tweek Tweak, right?“

"What?! How do you know? Jesus, are you a spy or something?“

Michael laughed. Okay, he had heard that this guy was kind of crazy. „No, I’m not a spy. I, uh. Read it from your tag.“ He pointed at it and Tweek nodded in relief. "Plus, I know who you are.“

"So you _are_ a spy,“ Tweek said, handing him his hot chocolate.

"No! God, this is embarrassing.“ Michael shrugged. "It’s just, when you’re a gay guy you know about others.“

"What?“

"Come on, you and your boyfriends are even a legend over at North Park! That’s where I’m from by the way.“ Michael smiled at him. „The longest lasting high school couple from Park County is a gay couple. You know, that’s really cute.“

"We broke up,“ was all Tweek said.

"What? Really?“ Oh. Michael hasn’t heard about that. Tweek just nodded.

"We just, ngh, drifted apart.“ Michael nodded and handed Tweek his money.

"Keep the change,“ he said.

"Thanks.“

"Uh, this is awkward, but… do you wanna go out sometime?“

"Go out where?“, Tweek asked him with big eyes and Michael had to suppress a laughter. This guy was really cute and he was the complete opposite of Conner. Maybe that was the key, not find someone who was like Conner, but someone who was nothing like him.

"On a date. With me.“

"Oh.“ Tweek blushed. His face went dark red and he looked down.

"You don’t have to! I’m sorry, you don’t know me. Forget it…. I just thought you were cute.“ Michael shrugged and Tweek looked up again and bit down on his lower lip.

"W-What was your name again?“

"I didn’t tell you. I’m Michael.“

Tweek smiled at him. Well, it looked like he wanted to laugh, but then again Michael wasn’t really sure. "O-Okay. I’ll go out with you, Michael.“

 

 

Their first date was actually really nice.

It was the first time for Michael to actually go out on a date or have something close to a boyfriend. Daniel had been different, they just had sex and sometimes talked, but that had been about it. They had never been allowed to go outside like a real couple and to be honest, Michael had been glad about this.

He had never wanted to date Daniel Conner. There was just one Conner he wanted, and that was Henry.

On their second date, Michael had driven to South Park to pick Tweek up. He didn’t have a license, which was understandable. That guy freaked out about little things, actually being in the traffic would probably be too much pressure for him.

Michael was excited about this. He wanted to take Tweek out for dinner in North Park. When Tweek saw him, he smiled lightly and then took off his apron, walking towards him.

"Hi!“, Michael greeted him. „I'm a little bit early, sorry for that. I just wanted to see you again.“

"I-it's okay,“ Tweek said quickly.

"So, you wanna go have dinner first? Because I'm really hungry.“ He took Tweek’s hand and it was nice. He had never really taken Daniel’s hand. Holding Conner’s hand was probably nicer. Not like he’d know.

"S-sure.“ Tweek nodded. He turned around and wanted to head outside, but then he stopped midway. "Craig?“

A tall guy walked up from a man, he was hiding behind. "Uh, hi.“

"What are you d-doing here?“

"Who's that?“, Michael asked.  

"I... just wanted... to buy a, uh, cupcake,“ the tall guy said.

"Michael, this is Craig,“ Tweek said and Michael gasped.

Craig? Wait, wasn’t that the name of Tweek’s ex boyfriend?  _That_ was Tweek’s ex? He was so fucking tall! And he looked kind of scary.

"Oh, your ex boyfriend? Wow, this is... awkward.“ He laughed and shook Craig's hand with his free one. Well, this was awkward, but he had to do the best out of it! Sure, Craig looked intimidating, but he was really skinny and currently just looked like a jealous guy.

"Are you dating him?“, Craig asked.

Tweek stared at him and cleared his throat. "I, uh...“

"Well, it's our second date if that's what you're asking,“ Michael said. He was not going to have his date ruined by this guy! „Tweek, you wanna go now?“

Tweek nodded quickly. "Yeah.“

 

 

"Here you are.“ Michael had searched him for a while and was happy that he had finally found Tweek. "My friends are going out celebrating. I wanted to…“

Tweek took off his jacket and handed it over to him. "You can have it.“

"No, I wanted to ask you if you want to join us.“ This was their third date and maybe it was a little bit rushed, that he had already introduced Tweek to his friends, but he liked that guy. Not as much as Conner, but maybe he was able to make him get over that stupid crush.

Michael noticed, that there was Tweek’s ex boyfriend, standing against the wall of the school. What was  _he_ doing here? Well, he had gone to their play. God, this guy was annoying. He was a lovesick puppy, who wasn’t able to let Tweek go.

"Don’t,“ Craig said. "He’s an ass!“

"Shut up, Craig!“, Tweek yelled. "The only ass here is you!“

"God, you’re pathetic,“ Michael said. "He doesn’t want you anymore, okay? You’re being a weird jealous and over protective boyfriend!“

Maybe he just thought he was so annoying and pathetic, because he reminded him of himself. How he had been with Conner, back then, when he had waited for him every day and had hoped that maybe they could go back to normal.

The next thing Michael knew was that Craig ran towards him and grabbed his collar. Craig shoved his back against the wall. It hurt a little, but to be honest, the only thing that bothered him was how fucking tall Craig was. He was able to lift him so high, that Michael’s feet weren’t touching the ground.

He was stronger than Craig, though, and he shoved him down.

"Stop!“, Tweek shouted. He was shaking and took a step backwards, when Craig wanted to talk to him.

"D-Don’t t-touch me!“ He grabbed Michael’s arm and dragged him away.

Michael didn’t say a thing, until they couldn’t see his ex anymore. „Are you okay?“

"I… No, I’m…“ Tweek shook his head. „Sorry! Argh, this is too much pressure!“

"Hey.“ Michael stopped and stroke his arm. "We don’t have to go, you know?“

"Thank you.“ Tweek didn’t stop shaking and Michael didn’t know what to do. Was hugging him too much? So instead he just kept stroking Tweek.

"Do you want to sit down or something?“

Tweek’s breath seemed to stabilize and he nodded. "Y-Yeah.“

Michael pulled him into a hug and then he saw Conner standing there. He stood there with his skateboard and his cigarette. Their glazes met each other and Michael jerked away from the hug. Why? He didn’t owe Conner anything, he was allowed to do this! He felt bad, though. Tweek deserved better than him.

Michael was just a pathetic loser, who was in love with someone else and it was a hopeless case.

Instead of celebrating Michael drove Tweek back to South Park. Tweek apologized a lot, but Michael had tried to convince him that he didn’t mind. He wasn’t really in the mood to party anyways.

He was too sad about Conner and his life and how he still couldn’t let him go, after all these years

"I’ll walk you to the door,“ Michael said, but Tweek stopped him.

"N-no, it’s okay.“

"Hey, that’s how you end a date,“ Michael joked and Tweek smiled at him.

"I’m sorry.“

"You apologized enough already,“ Michael replied. "Seriously, Tweek. It’s okay.“

"That’s not what I meant. I… I can’t do this anymore. I’m s-sorry, Michael! Argh!“ He grabbed his hair and Michael stared at him.

"What?“

"I can’t keep on going on dates with you!“

"Why?“

Tweek didn’t reply and Michael sighed. "It’s because of Craig isn’t it?“

There had been only four guys in his life. Kyle Broflovski, had hit his head after their first kiss and forgot it even happened. Daniel Conner, who was just a fuck buddy and his teacher and the older brother of his former best friend. Henry Conner, his crush, who hated him like the plague. And now Tweek, the only guy Michael thought he had a chance with, was still in love with his ex!

"I’m not surprised,“ Michel said, when Tweek didn’t reply again. „You’ve dated for like ten years. I can’t compete with that.“

"I-I’m sorry, Michael!“

"It’s okay.“

"And it wasn’t even ten years- argh. Wait, you’re okay with it?“

"I like someone else too,“ Michael replied and smiled lazily at him. "I hope you have more luck with him than I have.“

Tweek smiled. "Thank you! G-Good luck you too!“ He jumped out of the car and disappeared through his front door.

Michael sighed and drove back all the way to North Park. He hated this. He hated how he seemed to have everything and yet his life was miserable. He was one of the most popular guys in school, everyone liked him, he had friends, good grades, a perfect family and nobody cared that he was gay.

In reality, everything was shitty for him.

Michael was a crybaby. He didn’t deny this, when he started crying in his car. It wasn’t Tweek’s fault. It was just that he had held it in for so long, that now he just couldn’t anymore.

Michael drove to the Conners’ home and rang their bell.

What was he doing?

Michael wanted to turn around, but he stopped himself. He was going to end this here and now. He was going to let it all go, apologize to everyone and then tell Conner and turn away. Never look back.

"What the fuck are you doing here?“, Conner asked, when he opened the door. „My brother doesn’t live here, you know. Ah, right, you do. You made him run out of town.“

"I’m sorry,“ Michael replied.

Conner stared at him. "Shouldn’t you be with your fucking boyfriend?“

"He’s not my boyfriend!“ Michael sighed. "I… wanted to talk with you.“

"Haven’t I made myself clear? Leave me and my family alone!“

"I will, I swear, Conner! Just, this one last time, okay? Then I’ll let you go, please-,“ Michael begged and Conner sighed.

"Okay, get it over with.“

"I’m sorry I had an affair with your brother. Friends don’t do that to friends. And before you say we’re not friends, I know. You hate me, have hated me for a long time and we haven’t talked with each other for years. Well, except for those times when we fight.“ Michael hugged himself, remembering, that Tweek still had his jacket and it was fucking cold. "I’m sorry I got your brother kicked out. He didn’t deserve it.“

"Yes, he motherfucking did!“

Michael was surprised to hear Conner say this. "What?“

"He fucked you! You’re a minor and he’s a teacher! He deserved what he had coming, okay? You think I only hate  _you_ for what had happened? I hate him too! That thing between you- that was wrong and sick. And you were… you were my best friend. Not at that time, but like. You used to be.“

Michael smiled and Conner just looked away. "Thank you.“

"I’m still angry at you.“

"I know.“ Michael looked down at his shoes. "I didn’t… I wasn’t in love with him.“

Conner laughed. "Who could be? Dan is a loser.“

He wasn’t, not really. "I just thought- He was here for me. After our first fight, I wanted to talk with you and I came here and you weren’t home. I wanted to apologize, but instead I cried in front of your brother.“

Conner groaned. "Please don’t talk about how my brother was there for you when I wasn’t, okay?“

Michael shook his head. "That’s not what I was going to tell you! I’m just saying that he was right  _there_  and you weren’t-"

"That’s literally what you are telling me, Mike!“

Hearing Conner addressing him my by his nickname made him smile. „I liked your brother, because he looked like you.“ Michael was actually shaking by now, because it was too cold.

"What?“

„You two could be like twins. I remembered seeing him for the first time and thinking that he was fucking hot, and that you’d probably grow up as hot as him too.“ Michael blushed. „I still thought you were better, though.“

" _What_?“

"It was never your brother I wanted! I wanted you! All the time. I didn’t even want Kyle Broflovski- yes, that South Park kid. He was just there, when you weren’t. You were making out with Annie and Kyle knew how it was like, to be in love with your straight best friend! Plus, he had red hair.“ Michael laughed. „And Tweek- the other guy… He’s nothing like you. I thought maybe that could help too, you know. Get over you.“

"What?!“

"Conner, can you say something else but that?“

„You’re shaking, come inside.“ Conner dragged him inside and closed the door.

"What I meant was that you should, you know, talk about me confessing my undying love for you since I saw you for the first time four years ago and how I fucked your brother because of it-„

Conner just kissed him. On the mouth.  _Henry Conner was kissing him._ Michael couldn’t believe this when it happened. Henry just leaned down, pushed him against the door and kissed him hard on the mouth. It was over too quickly.

"You taste salty.“

"That’s because I cried, you jerk,“ Michael replied. His heart was beating fast and Henry laughed.

"We’re so fucked up,“ he murmured, and then they kissed again. Much longer and by the end of the kiss Michael’s arms were around Henry’s neck and Henry’s hands were on Michael’s waist.

"Okay, why did you kiss me?“, Michael asked him.

"Why? Because I love you too.“

„You  _hate_ me!“

"Yes, I hated you because I love you!“

"You make no sense! Henry, I fell in love with you because I thought you’re more mature than all the other guys!“, Michael yelled.

"Well, guess you’re wrong! When it comes to you, I’m a fucking child.“ Henry buried his face in the crook of Michael’s neck. "I’ve always liked you. I was jealous, when I saw you with that South Park kid.

I hit him with the basketball, because I didn’t want to see you two kissing. I thought it was… because I hated South Park kids. Geez, I still do, but that wasn’t the real reason.

When we started high school and I had my accident, you were just so…“

"So?“

"Perfect!“ Henry sighed and leaned back. His hands were on Michael’s cheeks now, his thumb slowly stroking him and their glazes meeting. „You were the fucking star. I was jealous, okay? Because you were so much better than me. First, I thought that was the reason.

I thought I was jealous, because you were such a good player, because you got everything that was supposed to be  _mine._ You made all these new friends and were popular and I was just- your sidekick.

Then I thought I was just afraid I was going to lose you. To the basketball team, to your cool new friends and to my brother. Fuck, I was so angry at how you  _looked_ at him. When I realized it was because I was in love with you, I quit the team.

I knew it was wrong and I was angry at myself, but I let it out on you. I’m so sorry, Mike.“

"It’s okay.“ Michael couldn’t stop smiling. "Say it again.“

"What?“

"You know what.“

Henry rolled his eyes. "I love you, Mike. You don’t even know how fucking angry I was, when I found out about you and my brother, because I was right all along.

I was like: What does Dan have, what I don’t? We look alike!“

Michael giggled and kissed him. "He has nothing. Seriously, Henry. I love you.“

"I hate this,“ Henry murmured. "You slept with my brother. For how long? Months?“

Michael blushed. "Uh. Yeah, four, maybe?“

"Then we have to like. Be with each other at least one year.“

Michael looked at him confused and now Henry was blushing.

"So I, you know. Top him. Three times! Four times three is twelve and-“ Henry was cut off by a kiss.

"You’re really childish when it comes to me.“

"Told you so.“


End file.
